The Glass Between Us
by Fujoshi Laivine
Summary: Zexion has no friends and he is always harassed by Luxord. One day he’s had enough and hides in the washroom, but Demyx is worried and follows. Everything goes uphill from there…maybe. And where do drugs come into the equation? Dexion, slight Axion
1. I Shouldn't Exist

Hey guys, I apologize for starting a new story and for my absence. But the reason I haven't updated in a while is cuz I was grounded for a month cuz I skipped a day of school. I know, totally baka!! But my mom took away my monitor. She couldn't just take my Internet cable, nooooo! She had to steal my new addiction as well; Solitaire…I know, totally LAME!! XD Anyhoo…on with the other crap!!

Disclaimer: If you think I own anything, I love you to bits!!

Summary: Zexion has no friends and he is always harassed by Luxord. One day he's had enough and hides in the washroom, but Demyx is worried and follows. Everything goes uphill from there…maybe

Pairings: It'll proly end up being a zemyx ficc, but nothing's inked in yet…well, I _did_ write my first two chapters in ink…but that's besides the point!!

ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

I arrived at my math class and plopped down in my seat. I puled out my book while looking to the clock. _I still have a half hour to kill…_ I sighed and opened to the correct page. I heard my teacher, Mr Saix, get up from his seat and walk toward my. 

"Why are you always here so early, Zexion?" I heard him ask from in front of me.

I looked up from my book and shrugged. "Nothing better to do" I suggested.

I noticed the teacher's composure fell, but only slightly. "Then, why don't you leave your house later?"

I shrugged again. "I leave when I wanna leave" I stated simply. "Why the interrogation?" I looked back at my book.

"I just…thought you should ought to be with your friends now, or sleeping, or something…" I smirked. I could hear the confusion in his teacherly voice.

So I lied, to make it easy for him to understand…also to make myself look not so lame. "They're not here yet" I noticed Mr Saix shrug and walk back to his desk. I guess he believed my lie…or just didn't want to bother trying to understand…one of the two.

I watched over the cover of my book as Mr Saix walked back to his desk, but quickly looked back to it when he turned to seat himself.

The morning bell rang and students were soon filing into the classroom.

"Hey, emo!" I almost didn't hear the voice calling me by my 'nickname'. But I chose to pretend not to hear it. But he pulled my book from my grasp. "I'm talking to you!" I looked up to see none other than Luxord, the guy I hated most. He's a popular guy, so he's used to having all eyes on him. Thus the reason he hates me so. He's also one of the school's biggest pricks.

"Why are you still alive?" His lackeys, Xaldin and Xigbar, snickered behind him. "Just go kill yourself already! Here, I've even got a knife for you to use. Or, maybe I could direct you to some tall buildings that are close by" He laughed and held out a cheap looking Swiss army knife. Doesn't he realize that those knives aren't very good to cut yourself with?

Luxord threw the knife up and it landed by my feet. I just stood, snatched my book back, and left, grabbing my messenger bag on the way out. I didn't even notice the footsteps following me until the boy called my name when I was about to enter the washroom.

"Hey, Zexion! Wait up!" Demyx caught up with me and supported himself with his hands on his knees. "Hey" He panted "Where're you going?" He straightened. "Where were you going to go?" He asked again when I remained silent.

"The…washroom" I said, a bit skeptically. This guy could be really odd at times and you would never know his intentions.

"The bathroom? Why the bathroom?" God was he stupid.

"Because I have to use the toilet…" Here I go again, lying to people who wanna help me. But I can't help it; honestly, it's just who I am. "Why did you follow me?" This is where I narrow my eyes. I'm suspicious, and possibly onto something, because he stutters.

"I know Luxord bugs you a lot, and I just wanted to make sure you won't do anything drastic" He grinned, so cute…wait…what?! I just thought he was _cute_?! "'Cuz I know he said some pretty harsh stuff back there"

"Uhm…sure, now, I really have to go, so I'll see you back in class" I said and almost ran into the washroom. I went into the handicap stall and shut the door behind me. And almost as quickly as I could blink, I had my knife out and was ready to draw it across my wrist.

But I felt guilty, because Demyx was worried about me.

I thought then, and I realized that I couldn't remember a time when somebody else worried about me or my safety and I smiled. But suddenly, the insults of other students came flooding back to me, covering Demyx's kind words with their words of hate, the snake's venom.

I pressed the blade down, further than I meant to, but I still pulled it across. I felt a pang of guilt as I pictured Demyx's face, ever smiling, and hearing his words replay themselves in my head. I felt a single tear find its way to my eye and roll down my cheek. And then a choked sob before my vision went blurry from tears.

* * *

So? Good? Bad? Do you hate me for starting yet ANOTHER story? I hope not. And since the next chapter is on paper, it should be up soon. Hope you like. Also, I likey reviews. The more reviews I get, the sooner it'll be updated. Hope you like drama 


	2. The Nurse Seems Nice

Kay, so, it's like...1 in the morning right now because I had a really good writer's muse goin on for a little while. But, like I just said, it's 1 in the morning, and the tiredness and hunger have caught up with me. So I'm just gonna go do bed before I pass out. I swear I'm gonna have, like, bags under my eyes by the end of this week XD Sounds like fun, ne? Ha ha...NOT!! XD Also, I just donloaded the song 'Missing' by Evanescance and it has inspired me to write a song chapter that includes it. So look forward to that. And yes, I know, this story as a lot more dramatic that my other one, Dreams Never Come True (We'll call it DNCT for my wrist's and finger's sake. So enjoy the chappie I wonder how many people even read the random rambling at the begining of the chapter...

* * *

Demyx had decided to surprise Zexion by waiting for him to finish. He had even planned out a good excuse just in case Zexion questioned him. His planned excuse being 'I didn't want to go back to class just yet'. Demyx thought it was ingenious.

But then he heard something from inside the washroom, or bathroom, as he calls it. Demyx recognized the sound. It was like a strangled cry, or something like that. So he rushed into the bathroom.

"Zexion? Are you okay?"

Zexion heard someone enter the washroom and he quickly, but quietly, put the toilet lid down and sat on it, pulling his feet up. He realized too late that he had left his bag on the floor. _And the blood! Crap!_

That's when he heard Demyx's voice. "Zexion? Are you okay?" Zexion heard the other boy pushing open the other stall doors. It would only be another minute until Demyx found him, curled up in the toilet cover, looking pathetically pathetic.

And don't forget the blood. The blood that was currently leaking from his wrist and down his arm to his elbow, soaking his folded sleeve. The first thought that popped into Zexion's head when he realized this was, _Good thing my sweater's black_.

Demyx finally seemed to have realized where Zexion was, and what was wrong, because Zexion soon heard Demyx knocking on the door loudly. "Zexion? Zexion! Open this door! Please! Zexion, please!" He stopped knocking, but Zexion could hear Demyx fiddling with the lock from the outside, and the door swung open. So Zexion hid his face in his knees, fully aware of how pathetic he must've looked, and not caring.

"Zexion" The blonde boy rushed to Zexion's side, not even noticing the blood until he was closer. His face paled. "Oh my god! Zexion, you're bleeding!" Demyx pulled on the smaller boy's shoulder, trying to make him move. "Zexion, you have to go see the nurse! You're gonna faint from blood loss soon if you keep bleeding like that!"

But Zexion held his place as best he could. His head shaking side to side was his only reply. "No" He said through a tight throat. "No, there's no point. I shouldn't be here…"

"Damn straight, you shouldn't be here! You should be in the nurse's office, getting your wounds cleaned and bandaged before you pass out" Demyx pulled on Zexion's arm again.

"No, no, no!" Zexion pulled his arm away from Demyx's grip. "I shouldn't even exist!" He shouted in a wavering voice. He was on the brink of tears again.

---

Demyx took a step back. It broke his heart to see someone so victimized acting like this. And that he could have tried to prevent this made his heart want to shatter. "Zexion, please calm down. Why don't you think you should exist?"

No response.

Demyx shook his head. "Listen to me," His voice was suddenly strong. "Just because a few people tell you that you shouldn't exist doesn't mean it's true. And I'm here, trying to help you. Why would I help you?" It was a rhetorical question. "Because I think you're worth the time! Now get up or I'll carry you to the nurse!" He tugged on Zexion's arm again.

---

Zexion felt another tug on his arm, and he didn't resist, because Demyx told him not to. He stood with Demyx's help, but couldn't quite get steady. "Think you can get yourself to the sinks on your own?" He heard Demyx ask. He refused to look into Demyx's face, for fear of being entranced by his eyes. Se he kept his head down and nodded.

He got himself to the sinks with the help of a wall. Demyx was quick to join him and loosely wrapped a bunch of paper towel around his wounded arm to cover the blood while they walked through the halls. Demyx pulled Zexion's unwounded arm up and over his shoulders.

The walk to the nurse's office was fairly uneventful, set aside when Zexion tripped over a loose piece of linoleum. None of the teachers exited their room to ask what they were up to. They probably thought they were just two gay teens wandering the halls together. And they had passed by no students before they reached the office.

Demyx knocked on the counter to get the secretary's attention. Before he could even explain the situation, she was talking to Zexion. "What happened?" She asked politely.

Zexion looked to the side guiltily. So Demyx spoke for him. "He's bleeding"

The secretary, Demyx noted her desk's nametag said 'Aeris', was immediately by Zexion's side and leading him to the beds.

"Uh…is there something I'm missing here? I didn't even tell you how bad it was" Demyx asked, confused. He heard Aeris sigh while she ducked under the counter to get bandages.

"He's been here a few times this year about his little problem" She said. Demyx looked over at Zexion, curious of what she meant by 'his little problem', but received the back of Zexion's head as an answer. Aeris came out with bandages, gauze, and rubbing alcohol in her hands. She looked from Zexion, then to Demyx, then back to Zexion. "He doesn't know, does he?" She asked quietly. Zexion remained quiet and still. She turned back to Demyx. "Maybe you should leave. Zexion's not coming back to class. He'll need a lot of rest before he can walk around again so you should go back to your class and I'll call you back here when he wakes, alright?" She smiled kindly.

Demyx hesitated, but then nodded. "Can I come back at lunch?" He received a nod in reply, so he nodded again. "I'll get your homework for you, Zexion. Okay?" He received another nod, this time from the slate hair boy. With this, Demyx left.

* * *

So, whadda ya think? Angsty enough? I'm actually really proud of his this chapter turned out. In my original version, in the next chapter Zexion and Aeris are supposed to have a big conversation and Aeris accuses Zexion of trying to indirectly hurt her. It makes Aeris seem very OOC but it reveils a bit more about Zexion's character. Lemmie know if you want that. It's really quite boring. 


	3. Maybe The Nurse's Not so Nice

Okay, first off, I'm going to apologize to you guys cuz I must have confused the crap out of you all because I switched perspectives a few times, but it was because I had that little squiggly thingy at every switch and I didn't realize that it doesn't show up on this site so I fixed that so now it's '---'. And since absolutely no one bothered to tell me whether I should or should not include the conversation between Zexion and Aeris…I'm putting it in. Horray for boringness!!

Then the normal stuff, you read my disclaimer in the beginning…I hope.

ONWARD!!

* * *

"Alright, I called your teacher and told him you're with me. I also excused Demyx" Aeris walked to the bed Zexion was currently occupying. "What was it about this time?" She asked quietly.

Zexion simply lowered his gaze. "It's…none of your business" He turned his head to look at the wall opposite from Aeris. He knew what was coming.

"I beg your pardon, but it really _is_ my business. If you keep this up, I'll have to call your mother and tell her what's been going on" Aeris' voice was mostly calm, but strong.

Zexion had heard this before. It was all empty threats. Aeris never did call his mother, although she had threatened a few times before. But this time he said something she wasn't expecting. "Go ahead, call her. She won't give a fuck" Zexion looked into the nurse's eyes, his gaze as hard as a rock.

"Zexion! We don't use that kind of language in this school, no matter what the situation is"

Zexion stood quickly, trying to make himself tall (Which didn't work because he was at least three inches shorter than Aeris). "I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck" He enunciated every word and walked past Aeris.

The school nurse sighed in frustration. "Why do you do this to me?" She accused. "Do you enjoy making people worry about you? Do you enjoy watching others struggle to help you? Do you enjoy leaving us to eat your dust?"

Zexion had stopped walking when she started speaking to listen to what she had to say. He let out his own sigh of frustration. "Do you enjoy making people like me question their own existence?" He countered.

Aeris grabbed Zexion's clean wrist and spun his around to face her. "Why do you do this? Even though you promise every time that you won't hurt yourself anymore. Yet you still do! When will this end?"

Zexion pulled his wrist free from the woman's hold, keeping her still with his icy glare. "It reminds me that I'm still alive. Do you wanna see my other scars?" He asked bitterly. "Cuz I'll show them to you, if that's what you really want. And then maybe I'll tell you my whole life's story. And you'd know what shit I've been through, might even get close to understanding why I do this to myself" Zexion held her eyes for a moment with his own, then turned and walked away, picking up his messenger bag on the way.

---

I sighed as I walked away from the office. I would've gone home, but I was sure my mother would've been home, so I decided to go to my next class. I could've sworn my mother was always home. Hell, I wasn't sure if she even had a job still.

I arrived at my next class, and quietly walked in and took my seat next to Demyx.

"What're you doing here?" Demyx hissed. "You should be resting"

I just nodded my head.

"Then why are you here?" He asked again. I could sense the worry in his tone. "Go back to the office"

But I shook my head and whispered back, "I'm already here, Mr Vexen would scold me for leaving when I've already missed part of his class"

---

"Ienzo! Dyme! Are you going to be quiet now or should I move you?" The rhetorical question came from Mr Vexen at the front. Both boys stood, bowed, and apologized for disrupting his lesson. They took their seats again and kept quiet for the remainder of the period.

At the end of their boring chemistry class, Zexion dumped his books into his bag while Demyx waited for him, leaning against a wall.

"Why does he always call us by our last names?" Demyx wondered out loud.

Zexion shrugged. "I'm more curious of why we have almost all our classes together"

Demyx thought about this for a moment, then nodded in realization. "We have four classes together…Math, Chem, Music, and Gym…What's your fifth?" He looked up at Zexion in curiosity.

"History. Yours?"

Demyx thought for a moment. "Oh, I remember now! It's Biology!" Demyx said excitedly.

Zexion smirked. "I never took you as a bio kinda guy" He said as they walked out of the classroom.

Demyx scratched the back of his neck. "Yea, me neither. But I wanna be one of those guys who dives under the water and investigates underwater creatures"

Zexion nodded.

They walked into their next class, which was the favorite of both boys, and set up their equipment and sat in their respective spots.

* * *

Okay, I know, crappy spot to end. But I want to see how many people will guess what class they're in now. I also gave you a little hint earlier. It's not too hard to find. Anyway, I'll give a lollipop to anyone who guesses, cuz I've been hoarding a whole bunch and saving them, but I just recently found out that I'm not s'posed to have too much sugar, on account of my issues…sugar makes me twitch…a lot. cries Anywhoo, I will continue to update as often as possible, which will be pretty frequent, I'm thinking, because I'm on summer holiday and have nothing better to do…maybe I should get a job or something…

Also, a little note about the chapter: Not as boring as I had anticipated, and more angsty than I had anticipated. I barely even think when I type…It's scary. But I like what my fingers did for this chapter. And do you know what the best part of it is? I didn't even stray too far from my original plan!! YAY! I'll stop rambling now…

Reviews are always welcome…appreciated…they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…


	4. Music Class and Then Lunch

Okay, AllieReade was the only person who guessed what class they're in now. I don't feel like rambling right now. So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it

* * *

Demyx pulled his guitar out of the closet and Zexion sat behind a drum set. Zexion could hear Demyx tuning his instrument, but thought nothing of it.

"C'mon Zexi, strike a few!" Zexion looked up to see Demyx pointing at him dramatically. His only reaction to this, though, was cocking his head to the side at the nickname. But he shrugged it off and started a fast beat rhythm.

Demyx plucked a few strings, but then began playing, improvising with Zexion's beat. They continued this for another minute or so before Larxene walked in.

"Alright you guys, settle down and be quiet!" Everyone silenced as they turned their bodies to face her. Larxene was their music teacher, although no one ever called her by her last name like all the other teachers. The reason; She acted more like a student than a teacher.

"Alright girls…and my few random boys…Today seems like a good day for an assignment, wouldn't you think?" Most of the class groaned at the word 'assignment'.

"Now, now. Keep an open mind. You don't even know what the assignment is yet, you might really enjoy it" She sat on the piano bench. "So I'm going to have you all to get into groups of however many people you want and write your own song with lyrics! And then you're going to perform your song in front of our class and we'll have a vote. The two groups that get the highest number of votes will play their song in front of the whole school at the end of the year concert!" She grinned at all the students watching her. "Oh! It's also worth 10 of your overall mark" More groans. "Now get into your groups. I'll give you until next Friday of class time to work on this project. That gives you eight classes, then you're on your own until the end of the month"

Everyone stood up and moved around to get to their friends. Demyx smiled at Zexion. "You, me, and Namine. That okay?" He asked. Zexion nodded.

---

Pretty soon, Namine was sitting next to Demyx, playing a violin. Zexion watched her, simply amazed at how much she came up with while Larxene was talking.

When she finished, Demyx jumped up with his guitar. "Play it again, I'll try to play along. Then we'll do it again for Zexi" The girl nodded and played again.

---

We played it through a few times. Both Demyx and I had a chance to play along and we also played with all three of us. So far, so good.

I looked up when Demyx suddenly stopped playing, and saw him clap. "This is totally awesome! We sound great!" I smiled at his enthusiasm.

Namine smiled and set down her own instrument, as her neck was getting sore. "Are we all going to contribute to the lyrics?"

"Erm…" Demyx scratched the back of his head. Something he seemed to do a lot. "I'm no good at lyrics…" He admitted and smiled sheepishly. He reminded me of a child somehow.

"I'll do it," I said without hesitating. "I'm pretty good at poetry anyway" I saw Namine smile at me and nod.

We had a chance to play the song two more times before the bell chimed, signaling us that third class was over. I watched as Demyx quickly put his guitar back into its case and put it back into the closet. I didn't have to do anything with my instrument because, well, it's a fucking drum set. Where the hell do you hide a drum set?

Demyx was quickly by my side again and we left the class together. "Hey, d'you wanna come over after school?" Demyx asked and I looked at him, a bit shocked. I thought for a moment and then nodded.

"D'you wanna hang out with me for lunch too?" Demyx asked me and I quickly smiled and nodded. "Kay, I'll introduce you to the guys…and girl" Demyx smiled at me and I instantly felt calmer.

I followed Demyx to his locker and saw a group of people across the hall. When next thing I knew, a boy with fiery red hair stood up and slung his arm around my shoulders. "Who's the new kid?" I heard him asking.

Demyx laughed. "This is Zexion, he's a temporary member of our lunch group. Don't be too rough on him" I noticed Demyx wink, whether it was for me or for the red head, I wasn't sure.

But the red head let go of me and held out his hand. "The name's Axel. Memorize it" When I didn't do anything, he reached forward for my right hand but I pulled it back and offered my left hand. He looked at me as if I was nuts, but shook my left hand regardless. I noticed a look of realization dawn on Demyx's face when he remembered that it was my right wrist that was wounded. He smiled apologetically. I simply smiled at him.

Now Demyx started pointing at people to introduce them. "There's Kairi, Riku, Sora, Roxas, and you already know Nams" Demyx sat next to Namine on the end and motioned for me to sit next to him. I did.

The rest of lunched passed by, and I found myself smiling by the end of it. I seemed to be doing a lot of that today. So when the bell telling us to go to our fourth class rang, I was quite disappointed. Not to mention that Demyx wasn't even in my next class.

We all sighed and went our separate ways to our fourth period classes. I mumbled a quick 'see you later' to Demyx and went to my history class.

I hated my history class. Sure, it was interesting, but I was the only one there that wasn't in grade 12. Hell, I wasn't even supposed to be in my grade, according to my age.

Everyone in this class was either 17 or 18 years old. I'm only 15. I'm supposed to be in grade 10 but I skipped a grade so I'm in grade 11. I'm also in grade 12 history. Talk about feeling small…

Anyway, the class finished with a lot of homework and then everyone rushing out of the class. I took my time and packed my things away neatly before nodding to Mr. Xemnas and walking out.

* * *

So, what do you all think? I know it's a bit long and was also posted late. I told some of you I was going to post it last week but I had an unexpected call and ended up spending the last few days with my cousin. But here it is now. So tell me how much you liked the chapter…or how boring it was…please? Reviews make me feel special XD 


	5. Demyx's House

Finally, the last class of the day. Too bad it was PE, my worst subject. Everyone always mocked me for how thin I am and how much I suck this class. It's torture.

So I changed in the shower stall. I was always called a wimp because I would change in the shower stall everyday but hey, it's better than being called chicken legs…or scars.

After I finished changing I stuffed my clothes into my gym locker and locked it before going into the gym.

There was only one downfall to changing in the shower stall; I had to wait for all the other wimps to finish, which meant I was usually late for class. The whole class watched me until I sat down next to Demyx.

"What did I miss?" I asked quietly.

"Not much, he's just telling us the rules of soccer" Demyx replied, still looking up at the teacher, Mr Lexeus. I nodded and listened to the teacher's never ending list of rules.

He finally dismissed us to get into groups of six and I was about to follow Demyx, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw Mr. Lexeus. "I want you to sit this one out"

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Why?"

"This is the third time you've been late for my class this week. I've told you the rules; three strikes and you're out" He patted my shoulder and walked past me.

---

The rest of the class was boring, to say the least. I ended up sitting on the bench and playing with my shoelaces for most of the class. But when it was finally over Demyx ran over to me, breathing hard, and ruffled my hair. "So, how was bench warming?" He asked jokingly.

"Don't ask" I said and stood to get changed.

I quickly spun my lock to the right numbers, grabbed my clothes, and got to a stall before anyone else could take it. I changed from my sweatpants back to my jeans and then from my loose gym T-shirt to my snug daily one and pulled my hoodie over my head before leaving the stall and stuffing my gym clothes into the locker.

"Don't you have a locker?" I asked when I noticed Demyx was holding his gym clothes. He shook his head. "You wanna use mine then?"

Demyx's face lit up a bit and he nodded. "Is that cool?" He asked. I simply nodded and stuffed his gym clothes in after mine and locked the lock.

"I'll give you the combo later," I said as we walked out.

"Thanks, Zexi" He smiled at me.

Demyx grabbed my good wrist and pulled me out of the changeroom. I didn't blame him for wanting to get out quickly. It smelled funny in there. It always did. Damn puberty and it's ability to make boys smell. And then they smell twenty times worse when they sweat. Ew.

"I want to stop at my locker to grab my text books" I said and steered Demyx down the hallway to our right. Demyx nodded.

I didn't take long in my locker. I just shoved my novel and shakespear (sp?) text into my bag and locked my locker again.

Demyx seemed excited during our walk to his house. Hell, he practically skipped there. But, then again, I barely even knew the guy. For all I knew, he always skipped home and he was trying to hold himself back cuz' I was there. It's a posibility...although not very plausible.

I was surprised when we walked through the richer end of town. You know the ones, the big houses with three car garages and a pool in the backyard. I was even more surprised when we walked up the driveway of one of said houses and Demyx pushed the door open and entered. I, however, remained on the doorstep.

"Are you serious?" I asked, sounding rather breathless. "This is your place?" I stared at the vaulted ceilings and split stairwell.

Demyx nodded and pulled me inside. "Isn't it cool? My mom and dad totally redid the inside to make it more reflective of their personalities" I nodded dumbly. "Just wait 'till you see my room" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the stairs.

"But I havn't taken off my shoes!" I exclaimed, not wanting to dirty the fancy floors.

But Demyx laughed at me. "Don't worry! That's why the floor's not carpeted. My room is though, so you can leave your shoes in the hallway" We reached the top of the stairs and he pointed at what I assumed was his room.

---

I pointed at my room, just to show Zexion that we didn't have far to go. He seemed pretty amazed at the house. I wondered what kind of place someone like him would come from. I pictured him sitting in a big armchair by the fireplace in a small but cozy cottage, reading a book. _That would be perfect for him. _

I heard Zexion gasp behind me when I opened the door to my room. I turned around, ready to catch him if he fainted.

---

Demyx's room was painted light blue and decorated with little fingerpainted fish. There was a king size bed, covered my a dark blue comforter, by the window. There were three screens, one of which I assumed to be a computer monitor. There were two side by side on a desk by the door and then a larger one on the wall oposite the bed. The carpet was black and thick.

I stepped out of my shoes and stepped hesitantly on the carpet. "You like it?" I heard Demyx ask.

I walked into the middle of the room and stopped in the big space between the big screen and the bed. "Why the huge space?"

When I looked back to Demyx, he had a huge smile. Then he skipped to a second door to my left, which I realized was his closet, and re-emerged with a two matts. He lay them down on the carpet and plugged them into a PS2 that was sitting on top of the screen (Which I figured this was the TV). He pressed a button which turned on the TV.

"Ever heard of DDR?" Demyx asked me while he was fiddling with something.

"D...DR? What's it stand for?"

Demyx smiled up at me. "Dance Dance Revolution"

* * *

It's midnight, I have to get up at 6 30 just so I can get on a six hour bus ride!! How depressing!! Anyway, that's all the ranting I can do for now, due to lack of sleep...Damn you, sleep faerie, for not giving me enough sleep!! Oh! But before I forget, I have to give you my excuse. You see, This is the only story I've ever had written out by hand that actually went anywhere. So I had, like, five chappies ahead of this written out in my notebook. And then, first day of class, I lost it! In my ENGLISH classroom of ALL PLACES!! I cried when the teacher said it wasn't there. I don't know who would steal a story...but w/e. So anyways, I was so depressed that I didn't write. I didn't wanna have to write the whole thing out again. But I didn't even stay on that plan when I wrote this chappie...although I kept Demyx's room the same...but in the other version, Zexi didn't go over to Demyx's place, he canceled out at the last moment. But this way, Zexi fgets to feel a little bit more loved before going home to his...'home'...that's the only clue you get!! Anyway...so much for not wanting to rant...Ha ha! So goodnight

PS: I think my rant was bigger than the chapter... ;


	6. DDR

I know, it's amazing!! I actually updated quickly. HURRAYZZ!! Anyway, I like the chappie, you'll see why at the end. BUT NO PEEKING AHEAD!! If you do that and I find out, I'll be mean to you!! ...I can't!! I just CAN'T be mean to my fans!! Sobs I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

* * *

I was surprised at how quickly Zexion got the hang of DDR. After only a few songs, he was owning easy mode. So we bumped it up to Medium. It took him a little longer to get good on medium, but after an hour or so, we were on hard mode. I, of course, had no problem with it. Hell, I probably could've read a book at the same time. But the pictures in the background were too amusing, no matter how many times I played that song. But this time I wasn't paying a whole lot of attention to the screen. 

Eventually, we got to Xephyr. You know, one of the hardest songs in the game. Zexion didn't do very well, but I didn't blame him. It took me a while to perfect that song. But he was determined. When I asked if he wanted an easier song, he shook his head.

"I want to do that song again" He said. So we did it again. And again. And three more times after that. I honestly didn't mind. I liked the song, I could never get sick of it.

But Zexion stepped funny near the end of the sixth song and fell. Lucky I have thick carpet and empty space.

"Zexion! Are you okay?" I crouched next to him.

Zexion nodded. "I'm fine" He stood up and put his weight on his foot. He noticed me watching him worriedly. "It doesn't hurt" He looked above my head at the clock and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I have to go" Zexion said, then rushed toward the door.

---

I quickly pulled on my shoes and pulled my hoofie on. "Thank you for having me over. I'll see you at school tomorrow!" I ran out of Demyx's room and down the stairs. _I'm so late! Mom is going to kill me! _I ran outside, taking a second to close the door behind me, and then toward me house. Damn the fact that Demyx lives on the other side of the school than I do!!

I was home at quarter to eight, almost three hours after my cerfew. I tip toed to the stairs, but stopped when that infernal first stair sqeaked loudly.

"Zexion? Is that you?" I heard my mother call from the kitchen.

I cursed under my breath before answering. "Yeah, mom, it's me"

I heard one of the kitchen stools scrape as my mom stood up. I heard her shuffle toward the doorway I was currently frozen in. I saw her walking toward me while she spoke with false worry. "Where were you? I've been waiting for you to get home for so long. I missed you" She reached toward me, and I braced for impact.

---

I left for school earlier than usual. I was worried about Zexion, he had left so abruptly the night before, and I knew he always went to school early.

When I got to school, I couldn't find him. I first looked in Mr.Saix's room, which was today's first class, as always, but he wasn't there. So I checked all the other classes we had together, and then all three washrooms in our school, and then the classrooms again.

By time I did all this, it was time for class to start. I walked back to Mr.Saix's room, hoping he would be there. But he wasn't, and I was growing even more anxious.

I thought about ways I could contact him. He hadn't told me where he lives, or a phone number I could reach him at. I did, however, know his last name, and that was all you needed in order to find someone in the phonebook. Although, it might've helped if I knmew his parent's names too...

---

My alarm clock beeped at me, and I smacked it to make it shut up. My mother was angry about something (I could hear her storming around) and I was afraid to go anywhere near her. So I stayed in bed, pretending to be asleep. She can't come up with an excuse to hate me if I didn't do anything at all.

But the 'responsible student' side of me wouldn't have any of that. So I silently got up and dressed. Then I opened my window and jumped out, still afraid to confront the angry woman.

I could already tell, today was not going to be a good day for me.

(AN: I would stop here, but I don't feel like going to bed yet so I'll keep writing Don't you love me ?.?)

The first place I went when I got inside the school doors was the office. I didn't even know what time it was, but I could tell that I was late by the lack of students in the halls.

Aeris looked up when she heard the door open and frowned at me. "Zexion, Why are you so late?" She asked.

I made sure to keep my hair in my face when I spoke. "What time is it?"

"It's already halfway through second block. Here" She wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Your late slip. Now you'd better hurry to class"

I nodded in thanks as I took the slip and then left.

I speed walked to my chemistry class and, once I got there, knocked on the doorframe and waited. One thing that annoyed me about Mr Vexen, besides the fact that he was Mr Vexen, was that he made you wait by the door until he decided it was convenient for him to let you in. Well, that, and also that he made you give your excuse in front of the class. The only reason I didn't have to do that yesterday was because Aeris had called and excused me.

"Yes, Ienzo, you can come in now" He said, a few minutes after I had knocked. I shuffled into the classroom and handed him the slip. "And why, pray tell, are you late this time?" He asked in a bored voice.

"I wasn't feeling well" I mumbled.

"You weren't feeling well?" He said it in a voice loud enough for the whole class to hear. "Then why are you here?"

"I feel better now" I said, trying to keep myself from shouting at him.

Mr Vexen sighed loudly. "You may take your seat, Ienzo, but don't think this is done. I want you in here at lunch time to get the notes you missed"

I did as told and sat next to Demyx. I pulled out my binder and then dropped my head on it. I was already half asleep when Demyx tapped my shoulder. "Hm?"

---

"Are you okay?" I whispered. "You scared me yesterday. What was wrong?" I noticed that Zexion's skin was paler than it had been yesterday, and I thought I saw a huge bruise through Zexion's hair. His hair was toussled and he looked like he was going to die at any moment.

But Zexion only shrugged and put his head back on his binder.

I was about to say something else when I noticed Mr Vexen staring at me. I closed my mouth and wrote down the notes I had missed.

Third class rolled around and I had to shake Zexion to wake him up. "It's time for Music class" I said gently.

I watched as Zexion slowly stood up and tossed his things into his bag. I followed when he started walking. He looked like he would collapse at any moment.

I stayed silent until we got to music class, when I started to set up. I pulled my guitar out from the closet and stood in front of Zexion, who was sitting behind the drums, and I tuned my instrument.

It started to bother me, the reason why Zexion was acting weird. He seemed perfectly fineyesterday, besides the fact that he ran out the door as if there were no tomorrow. (But somehow, I believed that wouldn't bother him)

I jumped and almost dropped my guitar when I heard Namine's voice behind me.

"Good morning, Demyx, Zexion" She said brightly. I looked at Zexion and he was staring at her, looking like a fish out of water. She seemed to have noticed this as well and leaned forward. "Zexion? Is something wrong?" She reached forward. "You're pale, are you sick?"

Zexion seemed to get his bearings back and shook his head. "No, I-I'm fine" He looked down at his drum sticks.

The bell went and I heard Larxene's chirpy voice. "Alright class, listen up! It's day two of your projects!! You have six classes left after today, so I encourage you all to work hard for that time. Now get into your groups and continue where you left off yesterday" She beamed at her class of mostly girls with a few boys.

"Okay, I think we should play our song again, just to make sure we'll be able to remember it. And maybe we should outta write the notes down, just to be sure" I said, mostly to Namine.

Namine held up a finger, stood, and walked over to Larxene. She returned with a piece of paper and a borrowed pencil. "Okay, I'll play through the song and say the notes as I go" She handed the paper and pencil to me. "Zexion, will you help me?" She lifted her violin to her shoulder.

Zexion tilted his head to the side in that cute catlike way. Yes, I did just say cute. It's alright with me though, I came to terms with my preference right away, years ago.

Namine's laughter brought me out of my revere...again. "I need you to keep a beat for me" Zexion nodded and started hitting the drums in a pattern, although I couldn't pick up on it. Namine started playing so I got ready to write her notes down.

---

We played for a while, Demyx and Namine writing each other's notes and me playing the drums the while time. My wrists were starting to ache when Demyx smiled at me and told me I could stop.

I stood and put my drumsticks on my seat. "I'll be right back" I said and walked toward the teacher.

---

I watched Zexion walk toward the teacher, and then leave. Demyx gave me a concerned look before he, too, left the classroom. I sighed quietly. After knowing Demyx for as long as I have, I could tell that Zexion was quickly worming his way into Demyx's heart without even knowing it. I was glad he had found someone to fill in the gap, but I was also worried. Worried that Demyx's heart would be broken again from being rejected.

"Namine? Where did Demyx go?" Larxene asked me.

I shrugged, although I knew exactly where he was going. "I dunno, he just left after Zexion"

_He's going to confess..._

* * *

So, whaddaya think? I really like how I ended it, Don't you? Alright, alright, you probly hate it, cuz it's a cliffie. But seriously, the ending almost gave me chills!! Even though it's my own work!! Go me!!! Anywhoo, reviews are apreciated, and may make me update quicker, not not expected. I won't force you to review, But I will take forever, just so you know...XD JK JK 


	7. Day Two

Thank you, everyone, for your reviews, they encouraged me to write quicker. Enjoy. Oh! I think I should also have a beta to go over my chapters, considering I don't even have spell check anymore...So if there's anyone out there who wants to beta my work, that'd be great. JKust say so in your review. Alright, so; Enjoy!!

* * *

I sped toward the washroom. I hadn't been feeling all that great all day, but suddenly I was feeling a lot worse - I didn't even know why. All I knew was that I felt like I would throw up; my mouth was watering, my jaw was tight, and I had that salty taste in my mouth.

I leaned over the toilet and spat. I chewed on my lip as I waited for my stomach to wretch. But, knowing my luck, I heard Demyx walk in right before I hurled into the toilet.

---

I walked into the washroom, knowing Zexion had gone in here, feeling good. That good feeling, however, went away as soon as I heard it. I ran the rest of the way to the last stall, the big one, and saw Zexion hunched over the toilet. "Zexion?" I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Zexion, are you okay?"

He nodded and relaxed a bit, leaning his side on the wall. I squatted next to him and rubbed circles on his back with my hand. At first, I thought he would flinch away, but he didn't. He just sat there quietly.

We stayed like this for a few minutes, both of us quiet, until he leaned over the toilet again. I quickly stood up and pulled his hair away from his face.

We stayed in the bathroom for the remainder of class, although Zexion had insisted that he was alright after the third time or that I should at least go back to class. But I stayed, saying that it was no use placticing without a drummer, or with a sick one at that.

It was only when the bell signifying the end of class rang that Zexion finally stood up and washed his face in the sink. "Sorry" He said, but I clapped him on the shoulder.

"No problem. Do you want me to walk you to the nurse's office?" I asked.

He shook his head and left. I was confused when he started going toward the music class. "Hey, Zexy, class is over. It's lunch time"

He nodded his head. "I need to apologize to Larxene and make up the time I missed. Besides, I left my bag there"

---

I walked into the music room with Demyx trailing behind me. Larxene saw me first, and walked casually toward me. "Zexion, Demyx, where were you? You two were gone for half the class"

"Sorry, I wasn't feeling well and Demyx stayed with me to hold my hair" I admited, feeling my cheeks starting to burn. "Would you like for us to make up the time we missed?"

Larxene put her hand on my forhead. "No, no. That's fine, but you should go lay down or go home or something"

I shook my head. "I'm fine now, thank you" I grabbed my bag from beside the drums and left, Demyx following obediently.

"So, are you going to eat with us again?" Demyx asked.

I simply nodded. "If you want. I don't have anything better to do anyways"

Demyx smiled. We got to his locker and he started twirling the number pad to get his combo. "So, you wanna come over again today?"

I didn't even consider it this time.

---

I noticed the panicked look in Zexion's eyes when Demyx invited him over. I always took notice of these things, but I never dwelled on them, because they're not my problems. That's what that look is; It's a sign of a secret. Usually it's a big secret. And big secrets always lead to problems, as I knew from experience. But that's a story for a different day.

I could hear Zexion decline the invitation. He spoke quietly, as always. He's always quiet and drawn in on himself. It makes him seem timid, which is no good for someone like him. That's why everyone calls him emo, it's because of his quiet demeanor. I made a mental note to someday teach Zexion not to be so small.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Demyx nodded, seeming a bit down, and closed his locker. The two walked toward me and sat next to me. "Hey Demyx. What's up?" I asked.

He smiled brightly. "Axel, I missed you this morning. Where were you?"

I smiled mischeviously. "Behind the dumpster. Y'know, where we do our thing"

Demyx pouted at me. "Axel, you big meannie!! Why didn't you wait for me?" He said in as whiney a voice he could muster. I recognised it, and I had even forced him to admit that he did it on purpose. I could get whatever I wanted out of people.

I noticed Zexion's confused expression and my smile grew just a tad bigger. "We're goin' again after school, if you wanna come" I leaned closer to Demyx to whisper the next part in his ear. "You can invite Zexy if you'd like. He's looks ever so confused" Demyx gave me a disaproving look once I had pulled back enough to see his face.

"Who else will be there?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. "It'll be me, you, Zexy, Roxas, and Riku"

"What about Sora?"

I shook my head. "He's passing today. He's got some sports event to go to"

"Then why isn't Roxas going?"

I shrugged. "Ask him, he's right there" I made a vague gesture in Rox's general direction.

Roxas looked over, having heard us mention him. "What about me?" He asked curiously.

"Demyx was just wondering why Sora has to go to this event after school and you don't" I said.

"Stupid. It's because he's playing the sport! And it's soccer!" And with that Roxas resumed his position, leaning on Kairi.

"And there you have it" I said boredly. "So, Zexy" Zexion broke out of the staring contest he was having with the locker across from him and looked at me. "Are you coming after school?"

Demyx clamped his hand over my mouth, too late, to try to shut me up.

"I can't, I'm busy" Zexion said, which I knew was a lie.

"Come on, we're gonna have lots'o fun! It'll be fun galore!! Are you really gonna pass that up?" I asked, obviously, in a dramatic manner.

He seemed to consider it, and I knew he wanted to. "What are you going to do?" He finally asked.

I leaned over Demyx to whisper in Zexion's ear.

"You're doing _that_?!" Zexion exclaimed.

I nodded my head excitedly. "Come on, you can't tell me you've never been curious about it. And you don't need to worry, Demyx'll be there to keep you from jumping in front of a truck" I chuckled at my own little joke.

Again, Zexion contemplated, and then nodded. "Well, I've never gotten stoned before...Alright, I'll do it"

* * *

So, whaddaya think? Is it annoying how I keep switching POVs like that? Cuz I think it kinda adds character to my story...or something...and it's easier. You get everyone's view on things, yay! Anyway, I like reviews Insert japanese smiley here


	8. Drugs

YAY!! I've updated!! This chapter is very long, because I love you all very much (insert hugs for all reviewers and readers here) Reviewers get two hugs, or three if they'd like. Anyways, just a random fact for you; I managed to cut my elbow on a smooth wall...I'm THAT amazing!! Anyways, enjoy insert smiley here. And thanks to BlueFox of the Moon for beta-ing my work.

* * *

I had never hated being in class as much as I did now. Ever since Axel had invited me to get stoned with them, there was an irrational excitement in the pit of my stomach. But, no matter how curious I was, my mind said no. Although, not for the obvious reasons. No, I didn't care much what could happen while I was stoned, but my mother was another story. I didn't want to be home late again because she threatened to circumcise me, and, knowing my mother, I wouldn't put it past her to do such a sadistic thing. 

Mr. Xemnas slapped my desk loudly with a meter stick. I could've sworn I felt two years of my life jump away from shock. Needless to say, I jumped...really high...and then fell out of my chair. _Nice one, Zexion, nice one_. I quickly got back into my seat, trying to ignore the giggling class around me, and looked up at Mr. Xemnas. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"And what, pray tell, is more interesting than the Second World War?" Mr. Xemnas asked sternly.

"Demyx?" I suggested without even thinking. When I realized that I had said that in front of the whole class, I blushed a bit. Mr. Xemnas' face was turning red and he pointed at the door. I quickly closed all my books, grabbed my bag, and shuffled out the door. I wandered toward the gymnasium, which made sense since my next class was PE. I was expecting to be put in the bench again for being late.

When I got into the locker room, I found Demyx trying to guess the combination for the lock. I walked over to him and put my hand over it. "Watch," I said, and turned the dial to the appropriate numbers.

"I don't think I'll remember that..." Demyx said as he pulled his things out.

I shrugged. "I don't think I'll be missing school any time soon." I pulled my things out and bolted into one of the shower stalls before anyone else could take it.

PE was worse than what I expected. Mr. Lexeaus decided today was a good day to do the mile run. Four laps around the school track without stopping. Of course, the day I don't want to be there is the day I'm on time.

Mr. Lexeaus led us all out to the track, telling us his expectations as he walked. Did I mention that he expected us to finish in under eight minutes? No? Well, he does. That's damned near impossible for anyone who isn't perfectly fit.

So when we got out to the track, I was nervous. Luxord shoved me from behind when Demyx wasn't looking and I fell forward, ripping the knee of my sweatpants when I fell.

Demyx stopped and looked at me. "You okay? What happened?" He held out his hand to help me.

I accepted the hand and let him pull me up. "Tripped." I tried to walk a bit quicker, to put distance between myself and Luxord. I heard him and his goonies laughing and hoped to God that Demyx didn't realize what was going on.

Mr. Lexeaus stopped walking when he reached the white line on the track. "I hope everyone heard what I said on the way here, cuz it isn't being said again." Then he started numbering us off, from one to four. "Alright," he said when he finished. "I want all the twos and threes to line up on the line. Ones and fours, take a break, relax, get yourselves ready." He waited for half of the class to line up while the other half went to lay on the grass in the middle of the track. I watched Demyx sitting down while I had to run.

"Alright, on the blow of my whistle, the timer will start." The whistle blew not ten seconds after he said that and we took off. Well, they took off. I was shoved over by Luxord as he went past me.

I quickly got up and started jogging, ignoring the stares I was receiving from the other boys. (The activities are split by girls and boys).

I was half way through my second lap when my chest started hurting and I had to walk. I finished the mile run like that. I was the last to finish with 11 minutes and 53 seconds.

I crumpled on the grass next to Demyx. "What happened?" He asked me. "You were doing so good before you stopped."

I shrugged. "My chest started to hurt." I noticed the worried way Demyx looked at me, but chose to ignore it.

"Next group, hurry up and get up here." Mr. Lexeaus called, and Demyx got up. He spared me a sideward glance while he was going to the line, and did it again when he was standing at it.

I heard the whistle blow and lay on the grass. I felt like I could've fallen asleep right then.

I heard someone sit next to me so I opened my eyes. What I saw did not make my PE class any better. Luxord and his 'friends' were standing around me in a circle, while Luxord was sitting next to me. Well, he was more leaning over me than anything, and it scared me.

"Are you and mullet boy dating?" He asked. I blushed and shook my head, denying it. I tried to glare at him, not really managing, due to the shock.

"Oh, then that means I can do this without making him cry." Luxord leaned even closer to me and touched his lips to mine. When I tried to push him away, he pressed much harder, and then jammed his tongue into my mouth. Looking back at it, I should've bitten his tongue off. But, then again, the thought of his blood in my mouth was absolutely disgusting.

Anyways, he didn't pull away, even when I was turning blue and clawing his face off. He did, however, when he heard Demyx approaching. He grinned sadistically before he left.

---

I sat down next to Zexion, eyeing Luxord suspiciously. "What did he do?" I asked, only a little out of breath since I walked the last half a lap.

Zexion shook his head. "He was just apologizing for tripping me when we started running."

I didn't believe the lie for a minute, but I nodded regardless. I figured it'd be best if I pretended I believed him, because I knew he wouldn't tell me the truth.

"How long did you take?" Zexion asked, which pulled me from my daydreams.

"Pardon?"

"The four laps, what was your time?" He repeated.

"Oh, um...nine minutes" I said. I smiled at his shocked expression.

"Nine? Why aren't you dead?" Zexion asked. I grinned, feeling a bit proud of my running abilities.

"I walked the last half a lap," I said simply. His jaw dropped.

Just when Zexion started to say something, the teacher spoke. "Do you want to know the results now or later?" There were more shouts of 'now', so Mr. Lexeaus sighed and held up his clip board. "Not a single one of you got into the healthy zone, although I wasn't expecting anyone to be. The fastest runner was Demyx, with 8:51. Right after him is Luxord, with 9:10. The slowest was 11:53, guess who that was."

I looked at Zexion to see him blushing like mad. For some reason I couldn't explain, it made me angry that he was being mocked like this.

"He was having heart problems. And Luxord tripped him before the race so his knee hurt," I said defensively.

Mr. Lexeaus looked at Zexion. "Is this true?"

Zexion nodded meekly.

Luxord was targeted this time. "Luxord, what have you been told? You do not attack other students. That is not good sportsmanship. I'll have you do twenty pushups now."

Luxord groaned. "Do I have to?" He whined, but he shut his mouth and got on his stomach when he saw the look he was being given.

Mr. Lexeaus went on talking as Luxord did his pushups, but I didn't hear what he was saying. I was listening to Zexion mumble under his breath. Or trying to, but when he mumbles, he really mumbles. I couldn't discern any of it.

---

I changed in the stall, as always. I had my shirt off when I noticed the dried blood stain on the ripped knee of my sweatpants. I lifted my pant leg to reveal my knee, which was a bit cut up from the track. I shrugged and pulled on my shirt.

By time I had finished changing, the locker room was almost empty. I couldn't see Demyx, so I assumed he was in the washroom because he left the locker open. I stuffed my gym clothes in with Demyx's. "Demyx?" I called. I walked around to the other side to see Demyx looking at himself in the mirror. I though I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored it.

"What are you doing?" I laughed. He was currently trying to make the side stick straight up, without succeeding.

"So," he said, once he had given up on his hair. "Shall we go?"

I went back to my locker. "Are you done in here?"

Demyx rounded the corner and nodded. "All done."

I closed and locked our locker and followed Demyx outside.

---

I was sitting behind the dumpster and talking with Roxas. He had already taken the liberty of 'testing' a joint without permission. He was always really weird when he was stoned, even weirder than most people. He acted as if he were doing the hardcore stuff.

"Heehee. Axel, your hair's really bright." He reached up and pulled on one of my tresses.

I sighed and let him play with my hair. There was no use in pushing him away because I knew he would just come back.

When I heard Demyx and Zexion, I wanted to jump up and hug them, but I knew that would hurt my reputation so I stayed where I was on the cement with Roxas almost lying in my lap now.

"Did we disturb something?" Demyx asked, and Zexion was blushing slightly. I smirked, pulled Roxas' face toward mine, and kissed him. I grinned as Demyx pulled my head back. "Don't scare him!"

"The brat doesn't care," I replied.

"Hey! I'm not a brat!" Roxas yelled, far too loudly. "Where's Riku? He's a _way_ better kisser than you, Axel." He got up and tried to walk, but Demyx caught him.

I plucked the joint from in between Roxas fingers and handed it to Zexion. "Hold that, don't take too much" I stood up to help Demyx get Roxas back on his butt without dropping him.

Once we got Roxas down with Demyx sitting on his back, I turned back to Zexion, who looked like he was about to puke. I took the joint from his hand. "You didn't take any?" I asked. He shook his head. "Don't you know how?" He shook his head again.

I sighed and stepped behind him. I held the joint in front of his lips. "It's just like a cigarette, you gotta put it between your lips, suck a whole lot in, and then hold the smoke in your lungs for as long as you can without turning blue. Here, put it in-between your lips like I told you. Yea, like that. Now just suck as much smoke out of it as you can" He did so, but started coughing right away. I took a puff and blew it in his face. "I think you can get high off my fumes too, but it'll take for friggin' ever that way. Here, try it again." I guided him to the dumpster so he could have something to hold onto if he felt weak.

I watched him having trouble inhaling so I snatched the joint from him. "Demyx, come help him."

Demyx instantly dropped Roxas and walked over to us. "With what?"

I held up the joint. He nodded and took it. He sat cross legged on the ground and then motioned for Zexion to do the same, which he did.

Demyx sat with Zexion for ten minutes, until Zexion could finally get a full breath of the stuff. Demyx clapped his hands. "You finally got it!"

Zexion didn't respond. He just stared at whatever happened to be in front of him. I assumed he was simply getting used to the feeling.

"How is it?" I asked. He looked at me, then back to what he was staring at before. After a while, he shrugged.

Demyx took a hit and held it in front of Zexion. "More?" Zexion nodded and reached out for it. Demyx quickly pulled at back and leaned close to Zexion. They stared into each other's eyes for a while until Demyx handed the joint to Zexion.

"Save me some." I complained.

---A few joints later---

Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, Riku and I were all in Demyx's house. Zexion was leaning against Demyx on the blonde's bed, Riku and I were playing DDR, and Roxas was currently downstairs, getting a bag of chips and a can of pop for Zexion. I wasn't very stoned. In fact, Zexion was the only one who was totally stoned out of his mind. Currently, he was ever so fascinated by Demyx's finger and its shiny blue nail polish.

Roxas walked in and tossed a bag of chips and a can of pop in Zexion and Demyx's direction. Then he pulled four more cans from his hoodie pockets and handed them out, tossing Demyx's to him like he had done for Zexion.

I stepped off the pad, to allow Roxas a turn at DDR, and sat in front of Zexion on the bed. He didn't seem to take any notice of me as he ripped open the chip bag and shoved a few into his mouth.

"Don't choke," I laughed at him. He looked at me, then hugged the chips close to his chest. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna steal your chips. If I want some, then I can just get some from downstairs." _That is, assuming I don't get lost. _

I laughed when he continued to hug the chips. He didn't even say anything. I watched as he went back to making Demyx's nailpolish glint in the light.

---

It was a few hours later when I bid goodnight to Riku, Axel, and Roxas. They let themselves out because I couldn't get up, since Zexion had his head on my chest and refused to move. When I tried to push him off, he wrapped his arm around my waist. The others just laughed and told me that it was alright, that I didn't have to let them out.

So now I was lying on my bed with another boy's head on my chest and his arm around my waist. I liked it, but I was a bit worried.

"Zexion, don't you have to go home?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Do you want me to drive you?" He shook his head again. I sighed. "I wanna ask you something..." He looked up at me through his hair. "Why did you say that you couldn't come over, but then agree to hanging out behind the dumpster? Do you hate my house?"

Zexion shook his head. "This was an opportunity," he said in a scratchy voice. He had barely spoken since we got here. "I was curious."

"Okay. Then why did you run away yesterday?" I asked.

"I was supposed to be home by five," he replied, almost seeming nervous.

I sighed in relief. I was glad he didn't hate me.

We lay there for a while longer, silent and content. When I opened my mouth to ask a question, I noticed Zexion was asleep. "Zexion?" I whispered. "Are you awake?" No reply. I gently ran my hands on the top of his head, trailing them down to his face. I pushed the hair away from his eye and gasped.

His right eye was surrounded by a dark purple bruise. It wasn't swollen too much, which told me that it was only semi-recent. As if it was from this morning or last night. I ran my hands over it, making him flinch a bit, and wondered what could've happened to give him a black eye. Coupled with how tired he was during class, the fact that he didn't get to school until the middle of second period, and his reluctance to go home when he didn't even want to go anywhere before, it seemed suspicious, but I didn't want to wake him to ask. So, instead, I continued to stroke his hair until I fell asleep.

* * *

Don't you love me? I apologize if it isn't up to your standards. I pulled a lot of late nights to finish this, mostly because I had a writing muse and didn't want to lose it. Now I'm gonna go update another story 


	9. Aftermath

I know you all hate me for taking nineteen days to post this when I wrote it in one night. I just haven't been into anything I'm usually into lately. Like, I used to Role Play in forums all the time, but I haven't been there in three days. I've also been remembering my dreams lately...they're kinda creepy. It's kinda late and I was having troubles sleeping. That's why you got this chapter tonight. I have the hiccoughs and I'm going insane!! I watched Jumper tonight, I think I'm going all fangirl on Griffin...he might become my new mini obsession ;) Anyways...should I be putting up disclaimers...? I mean, you all know this a FAN fiction, right? Right?? I hope so. Well, maybe I can come up with something creative that'll make you all laugh. Who even ready disclaimers anyways? I do, but that's because there was one authress that had a different and interseting way to say "I don't own" in every chapter. Anyways...I'm in a talkative mood right now...maybe I'll shut up now...

My love goes to all my readers, reviewers, and my beta - BlueFox of the Moon

Should I start replying to reviews through my story chapters? And if anyone has any ideas, feel free to run them by me. I'll consider every idea :)

* * *

I opened my eyes, only to shut them tightly again when the light made my head pound. I slowly tried to sit up, and was surprised when I couldn't. There was something on my stomach; too heavy to be a blanket or a pillow. I lifted my arm and touched the unknown thing. My eyes flew open when I felt fingers. I struggled away from the hand before looking at it. I was even more shocked when I noticed that it was Demyx. 

I gently rubbed my temples while trying to think, trying to remember what happened last night. I remembered going behind the dumpster with Axel, Demyx, and Roxas. I remembered the joint, then seeing Riku, and then...nothing. I pulled at my hair, upset that I couldn't remember.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard an alarm clock beep, then Demyx smacking the snooze button. I looked at the clock; 11:00. I jumped up to look around for anything I might've brought with me, but then I felt my heartbeat in my head and crouched down again.

I looked up when I heard Demyx talking. "Watcha doin?" he asked, lazily. I tried to change my facial expression so I at least didn't look as helpless as I felt. I lowered my head to make my hair fall in front of my black eye. I guess my expression arranging didn't work very well, since Demyx rolled out of his bed and crawled over to me. He pulled me toward him, hugged me, and I felt my face heat up, just a bit.

I pushed him away from me and pouted at the floor. "What...what hap--" I was cut off by Demyx's fingers on my lips. I looked up at him.

"We got stoned, but I think you had a little too much. You refused to tell us where you live or your phone number or anything, so we had to keep you here."

"Shit, I have to go." I stood up, steadying myself on the wall for a few seconds, then running down the stairs toward my shoes. I had already jammed one of my feet into a shoe and was working on the other when Demyx came down.

"I'll give you a ride home," he said, but I shook my head.

"No, it's alright, thanks. I like to walk."

"But then you'll take longer," he objected.

Still, I shook my head. "That's a good thing. I need time to think up a reasonable excuse for why I didn't come home last night." I opened the door. "Thank you for everything, I'll pay you back on Monday." I left, closing the door behind me.

I was walking by the school when a small truck pulled up next to me. I looked over, expecting to be kidnapped and raped, but sighed in relief when I saw Axel.

"Hey," he called though the open passenger window, I briefly wondered why he had the passenger window open when he was driving. "Need a lift?"

I shook my head, the action causing me to become a bit dizzy. Axel, apparently, noticed this and stopped. He leaned over and opened the passenger door. "Get in, I'll drive you home."

I nodded, not wanting to pass out on the sidewalk. I slowly climbed in and pulled the door shut, although it apparently wasn't enough because it fell open again. Axel leaned over me and pulled it shut. "Th-thanks." I looked out the window, wondering if I could convince him the house across the street from mine was mine, and not somebody else's.

Axel started driving, not asking me where I lived. I looked at him curiously, noting the higher-than-casual-but-not-too-formal clothing. Axel, again, seemed to notice and grinned. "I'm heading home from work." Then he cut me off when I tried to apologize. "No worries, man. I've got nothing planned for the afternoon." I nodded and became silent again.

After a few minutes of listening to MSI through the truck tape player and staring out the window, I finally asked, "Aren't you going to ask where I live?"

He shook his head, then laughed at my bewildered look. "No need. I live right across the street from you." _Well, there goes that plan,_ I inwardly sighed. "And hey, just so you know, you can come over anytime your mom's being too much a bitch, or for any reason at all. I'm not always home, but my grandma is and I'm sure she wouldn't mind a bit of company while everyone else is out." He glanced at me, then back to the road. "It might do you some good to talk to an old person. It'll make you feel really young and energized, I guarantee you."

Not long later, we pulled into his driveway. "Thanks," I said, lamely. He smiled and nodded, then opened his door and locked it with his thumb. I tried to open my door, but found that it wouldn't open. I looked to Axel, confused. He walked around to my side and pulled the door open.

"Sorry, the door's broken and, since I don't often have passengers, haven't bothered to fix it. It'll cost too much."

I climbed out of the truck and looked toward my house, loathing this moment. Suddenly, something dawned on me. "Hey, Axel. How did you know?"

He smirked and lay his arm across my shoulders. "First off, I am a very bored person when no one's over. I tend to look out the window a lot and think...or whatever. I see you leave your house and dometimes you don't return home until a few hours later. Then I see you at school with your bruises and bandages." He messed up my hair and winked at me. "I also had an interest in you a few years ago, I watched you change for PE once or twice. And the limping, or wincing when anyone came near you, although you haven't done that too much lately."

I blinked, then blinked again, then three more times after that before responding. "You're a bit creepy."

But Axel just laughed and patted my shoulder. "I'm kidding 'bout the watching you change part, but the rest is true. Now, you'd better run along home before your mother gets too terribly angry." He let go of me and started walking toward the door.

"Thanks, Axel," I called before turning around, but stopped when I thought of something. "Hey," I turned back toward Axel. "Do you have Demyx's phone number?"

He looked over his shoulder at me and nodded. "I'll bring it over in a little while."

I nodded and walked toward my own house.

* * *

I know, I know, short chapter and you all wanna stab me and feed me to your mermaids!! I think the next chapter will be in Axel's POV...But I'm not sure yet. Tell me which one you wanna know more about first...we don't know anything about Axel, he's a complete mystery...maybe. You'll just have to review and then stick around for long enough to find out what I do. 


	10. Axel's Chapter

There were more votes for Axel's POV then for Zexion's. But those of you who want Zexion's, you have no need to worry. You'll still get to see what happens when Zexion gets home in the next chapter. And don't get mad at me if the next few chapters are shit. I've really honostly tried my best, but I've fallen into another mini depression. They seem to be getting more frequent...Anyways, I've decided that I'm going to try to update at least one of my stories every ten days. So, yeah. Sometimes a little sooner, sometimes a little later. Please continue to love me

**

* * *

**I got up the stairs of my house; my parent's house if you wanna get technical. I knocked lightly on the doorframe of my grandmother's bedroom and walked in when she smiled at me. I sauntered over to her, then leaned over and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How've you been this morning?" I sat on the edge of the bed, knowing she enjoyed the company. Mom and dad were almost always at work and I worked half of the time I wasn't in school, so she didn't get to converse too much.

She smiled pleasantly, reached over, and gently patted my hand. "You needn't worry so much about me," she said in her weak voice. "You should get out with your friends more often."

"It's alright, I hang with them after school before going to work on most days," I replied, never losing my smile. It always interested me how she was so willing to allow herself to be alone, just so I wouldn't 'waste' an hour at her bedside. I knew she wanted to talk with someone, and I knew that she loved my company. I had heard her talking with mom late into the night one time, and she said that I always had something interesting to say.

I was brought out of my thoughts when she started coughing. She always did this, she _is_ an old person, so I wasn't worried. I did, however, get up to get her a glass of water. She took it gratefully when I handed it to her and took a small sip.

"You must be hungry, do you want some grub?" I always spoke to her casually, like I would to my friends. She didn't seem to mind, and I didn't really know how to speak anyway else without sounding like a retard.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Is there any Jell-o made?"

"I'm not sure, I'll go check." I left her room and headed toward the kitchen. I grinned when I saw the bowl of green Jell-o in the fridge.

When I got back to Grandma's room, she smiled with what I assumed to be glee when she saw the bowl. She pulled herself into a sitting position and took the bowl from my hand. "Thank you, my dearest."

I nodded and sat back down at the foot of her bed, cross legged. She had a big bed, so it didn't really matter how much room I took up. She was also a small woman, only reaching 5"2', which wasn't even up to my shoulder.

It was probably an hour later when I realized I still needed to get Demyx's phone number for Zexion. I stood up, saying I had to do homework and things, and went to my room. I quickly picked my way through the mess and grabbed my cell phone. I had forgotten it on my desk this morning. I wrote Demyx's number on a piece of paper and folded it and stuffed into my pocket, knowing I would somehow manage to forget it if I didn't.

I left my house through the front door and leisurely walked toward the front door of Zexion's house. I stopped at the front door and raised my hand to knock, but stopped when I heard banging. I turned and walked to the other side of the house, then proceeded to climb onto the patio banister and then through the open window. Zexion had never realized it, but I had done this a few times before, while he was sleeping. It was always on a night that they had been especially loud, and I would come in to check that he was still breathing.

I stood up and dusted myself off. I found a paper pad almost instantly and a pen right next to it. I picked up the pen and wrote him a small note, then left the phone number next to the note and climbed through the window again and jogged back to my house. I went inside and lay on my bed, not intending to actually do my homework. Hell, I hadn't even brought my school work home yesterday, just my bag filled with a load of mostly junk I needed to toss into a closet.

So I lay on my bed, tired from the lack of sleep last night. I didn't get home until 2 AM and I had gotten up at 3:30 AM for work. I knew I was stupid, but I didn't like to say no to weed. So I decided to attempt sleep. I was expecting to be called in again for the graveyard shift tonight, so I wanted to catch some Z's beforehand.

-

I awoke to knocking on my bedroom door. I glanced at my bedside clock and groaned. It was dinner time. "I'll be down in a sec," I replied to the knocking, having realized years ago that my mother would only bother me when my door was closed when it was mealtime or if someone died, and I could tell that someone hadn't died because her knocking would've been frantic.

The knocking stopped and I heard footsteps heading away from my room. I rolled off my bed, changed my shirt to a more appropriate one (My mother didn't approve of my funny shirts and would lecture me if I didn't change it for dinner) and went downstairs. Of course, I took my time because I wasn't very fond of my dad..._step_ dad, to be exact.

I got to the dining room and slipped into the seat next to Grandma. Mom said her prayer as I dug in. This used to bother her, but she finally accepted that I thought that religion was a load of bull shit used to control people for their whole lives. Jeff, my step dad, had smacked me upside the head when I had first said this, but my mom told him she didn't appreciate him hitting her son and he never did it again, although he still gives me dirty looks when I eat without saying anything to 'the Lord'.

The rest of my family said 'Amen' and started eating. "So," my mom said, "Axel, how has your day been?" She always seemed so polite and proper, even when she talked to me. I always thought it was because she wanted to impress Jeff. Either way, it didn't really matter to me (I planned to be out of here in a year anyways). I shrugged at her question and took another bite of potatoes.

Jeff put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a hard look. "You should reply properly when your mother asks you a question."

"It was boring," I said through clenched teeth. Jeff let go of my shoulder and continued eating.

There was a sudden bout of music as my cell phone rang in my pocket. I stood up. "Excuse me, this might be important," I said as I went outside onto the balcony. I flipped it open and answered, "Yeah?"

I grinned when I recognized the voice on the other line. "Oh, hey. I almost expected you not to call me. I take it then that you got my message?"

I nodded at what they said, then laughed. "Yeah, well, I didn't really want to walk in on _that_. What're you up to tomorrow?" I fiddled with the wind chime Jeff had bought for my mother for her last birthday as I listened to the other talk. "Well, the gang is going to the carnival in the mall parking lot. You know, just something to do." I nodded again. "Good, then I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon," I waited, then snapped my phone shut after saying bye. I stuffed it into my pocket and went back inside.

I sat back down and quickly finished my meal. Then I collected everyone's plates and brought them over to the sink, filled it with hot soapy water, and started washing them.

Jeff put a glass on the counter next to the sink and, as he was walking away, said, "I'm expecting your rent to be in by tomorrow night."

I grumbled unintelligibly, then replied properly when he glared at me. "Yes, _sir,_" I finished cleaning the dishes and left them in the other sink to dry. "Thanks for the meal, Mom. It was delish," I said as I went back upstairs into my room, then flopped onto my bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

So, what do you all think? Zexion's chapter will be up eventually, you might have to wait for my depression faze to pass over, though. Reviews may help it go away quicker. Thanks again to BlueFox for beta-ing my work and to all my reviewers and readers. I love you all!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Short, I know. Bluefox, thanks for the beta again. And thank you everyone who reads and reviews. Not in the mood to rant today XP

* * *

I quietly opened the front door of my house. Everything was really quiet, so I knew I wouldn't be able to sneak in. Mother was probably waiting for me anyways. I went into the kitchen and saw her sitting on a chair with her back to the door. She had a glass in her hand; I knew it was alcohol.

"Mom?" I said weakly. She turned, her expression annoyed until she noticed it was me. She rearranged her face to one of worry, stood up, and walked toward me. I stayed put. It would only be worse if I ran.

She picked up a fork from the counter and stopped in front of me. "Why didn't you come home to me last night? I was worried." Her voice seemed calm. I briefly wondered if she was psychotic.

"Out," I replied. I kept my eyes on the floor by her feet, afraid to make eye contact. She, however, had a different idea, and wrenched my head up by my hair. From the look in her eyes, I started to seriously consider her being psycho.

She dragged me upstairs and into the bathroom. I knew what was coming, and dreaded it. I stayed put as she turned on the water in the bathtub then pushed my head in. I didn't even notice her put the plug in.

The bath was starting to fill up and I couldn't breath. I struggled a bit, trying to turn my head so I could get some oxygen into my lungs, but she held my head down. When I finally did get my face turned, she shoved my face under the tap.

After a while, she let me sit up and breath, although, brilliant me forgot to check what she was doing in the meantime. She grabbed my hand and pulled it under the water and I gasped in surprise when I felt the scalding hot water run over my skin.

---

A few hours later, I trudged into my bedroom, locking the door behind me. I sat down at my desk to get started on my homework, but stopped when I noticed a note by the small desk lamp. I picked it up, then realized there was two.

'Call me, Axel' was written on the first one, then there was a number underneath it. On the other note was Demyx's number. I quickly entered them both on my phone.

I called the number under Axel's note, hoping he wasn't busy or anything. After a few rings, there was an answer. "Yeah?"

I smiled a bit. "Hi, Axel. It's Zexion."

"Oh, hey. I almost expected you not to call me. I take it then that you got my message?"

"How did you get it on my desk? Don't tell me you scaled the side of the house," I said, knowing I was right.

Axel laughed on the other end. "Yeah, well, I didn't really want to walk in on _that_. What're you up to tomorrow?" I sensed his quick change in topic, but let it slide.

"I don't know. Probably homework. Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, the gang is going to the carnival in the mall parking lot. You know, just something to do." I heard him fiddling with something while he talked.

"Sure."

"Good, then I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon. Bye." And the line went dead.

I closed my phone and started on my homework, although I didn't pay much attention to it. I was too busy thinking about tomorrow to even realize I was writing my thoughts across the diagram on my homework page.

I was looking forward to something for the third time since I could remember, and as far as I could tell, all three had included Demyx.

* * *

Yeah, kinda boring. next chapter will be more interesting, I promise 


	12. Carnival

It's my birthday! I got a tablet and so I'm possibly one of the happiest people alive right now ! I got also got shoes, a Nightwish CD, and a whole lot of money! XD Anyways, you guys get a longer than usual chapter here, so you'd better be happy. Thanks again to BlueFox of the Moon

* * *

There was a knock at the door. I dog-eared my page and got up to open the door. Axel stood on the other side, grinning widely. "Ready to go?"

I shook my head and stepped back to let Axel step inside. He did so, and pulled the door closed behind him. "Smells funny," he said, wrinkling his nose. 

I shook my head again. "Maybe the small space is allowing you to smell yourself more than usual." I almost smirked as I went up the stairs and grabbed a clean hoodie, my wallet, cell phone, and keys. When I turned around, Axel was there, looking around. 

"It seems different in here during the day," he commented. 

"You know, that's a really creepy thing for you to do...sneaking into my room while I'm downstairs…"

Axel gave me a weird smile, then winked. "That's not the half of it!"

I blinked, then got some crazy, gross images in my head of Axel rubbing up against my sheets with no clothes on. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew…" I covered my eyes with my hands, only managing to make the images more visible to my mental eye, but not realizing it at the time. 

Axel grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands from my face. I cringed and let out a small whimper. Axel let go instantly. "Right, sorry. I forgot about that."

I looked up at him, surprised confusion surely etching my features. 

He apparently noticed, because he gave me a sympathetic look and continued to explain, "Your wrists. You shook hands with your left hand, and I noticed you flinched when Demyx touched your wrist when he first introduced us."

I blinked. This was possibly the first time I considered Axel's stupidity to be an act. 

He winked again and walked past me. "I'll give you one tip, though," I turned to look at him, and he looked over his shoulder. "Don't go further than that. It can cause some nasty damage if you go too deep." 

I frowned, trying to find the hidden meaning of his words. He turned his body so he was fully facing me and pulled up his sleeve, revealing a bandage. He untied that and unwrapped it. I mentally prepared myself to see something grotesque, but there were no scabs. Just a whole lot of scars, deep ones, that looked like they had been infected at one point. 

He moved his hand, but the look on his face made it look painful. "I made that mistake a few years back. I pushed too hard one time and cut the tendon. It never healed fully because it got infected a few days later." 

As hard as I tried, I couldn't tear my eyes from his wrist. I could see where the tendon had been cut, and I couldn't even trace the scars with my eyes, there were so many of them. 

He wrapped the bandage around it again. "It's to cover the scars, so people don't ask too many questions," he said when he saw me open my mouth to ask. "Only Demyx and Roxas know, and now you." 

He turned and went down the stairs. I quickly stuffed my things into my pockets and ran after him. I quietly pulled on my shoes and opened the door. He smiled as he walked out. I closed the door behind us and followed him across the street to his truck. 

I stopped at the passenger door, waiting for Axel to unlock it for me, but then he went around to his side and got in. I pulled on the handle and the door opened. "You don't lock your doors overnight?" I asked as I got in. 

He smiled at me. "And I noticed you didn't lock your house."

I pulled the door closed, possibly with a little more force than needed, and pulled on my seatbelt. "Mom's home, I don't need to."

"Besides, the day I lose this one, is the day I'm getting a new vehicle," Axel said. He turned the key and the truck roared to life, then he looked over his shoulder and started to back out onto the road. 

We spent the majority of the drive talking about anything and everything that was pointless, but I eventually worked up the courage to ask the one question that was burning in my mind. 

"Hey, Axel, why did you...you know...cut?" I whispered the last word, not even meaning to. 

He glanced at me, then averted his eyes back to the road. "We were having some problems...three years ago, I think. My mom found out that her boyfriend of twelve years was cheating on her. 

"So, after kicking him out, she blamed everyone else for things that happened to her. She resorted to prescription pain medication, became addicted, and eventually broke down. She was sent to an institute, so I had to stay with her boyfriend until she got better," Axel paused, probably thinking of how to word what came next. "From there...My story's basically the same as yours, until my mom was released a year later. She got a new boyfriend and, as much as I dislike him, he's possibly the only thing keeping her stable right now. Not to mention that he's paying the bills and groceries, since she can't work too much." He sighed. 

I stared at my hands. "What about your dad?"

Axel let out a loud, spiteful laugh. "That fucker bailed as soon as he found out my mom was pregnant!"

I felt tears come to my eyes, and did my best to blink them back. "I'm sorry," I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket. 

"Why are you crying?" Axel asked. He sounded worried.

"I-I…" A sob escaped my lips. "I feel bad...you've been through so much more than me...yet you handled it so much better." Another sob, followed by a sniffle. "You're strong, but I can feel it...your pain..." After that, my words were too distorted by sobs to understand, even for me. 

Axel stayed silent as I cried. I briefly wondered if I was pissing him off, but he turned the music down so he could hear me. 

I was just rubbing my eyes dry when I felt the truck stop. I looked up through my hair and saw that we were at the carnival. Axel turned off the truck, then leaned over me and opened the glove box. A minute and some trifling later, he closed the glove box and sat back up straight. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face up. 

"W-what are you-" I started, but stopped when I saw the pencil in his hand. 

"You smudged your eyeliner," he said, then held the pencil under my eye. "Look up." I did so and tried hard not to blink as he fixed my make-up. "There, all better." He opened his door and jumped out. He slammed it shut and walked to my side, opening the door for me. 

"Thanks," I said as I slid out of the seat. I reached for the lock but he pulled my hand away and closed the door. 

"No need, my friend. Remember, I want it gone." He smirked as he walked toward the rides. "We're meeting everyone at the ferris wheel," he said over his shoulder. He stopped walking when he noticed I wasn't following. "Come on."

I blinked and jogged to catch up with him. "Sorry, I was just...nothing." I shook my head. 

"No worries. By the way, don't mention what we talked about on the way here, please. Demyx knows, but I don't want Riku, Sora, and Roxas to know." I nodded and he smiled at me. "It'll be our little secret." He held up his pinky. I chuckled as I linked my pinky with his. "There's no breaking the pinky swear."

After a minute or two of walking, we found the others at a donut stand. "Oh, hey guys!" Demyx waved at us, then ran over. "You guys were late, and we got hungry."

Axel playfully punched Demyx's shoulder. "You could've at least called us"

"I did! But it said your line wasn't in service! I left a message, though" Demyx popped a small donut into his mouth, the held the bag out to us. 

I took one and bit in half, not wanting to seem rude. "Thanks."

"Not in service!" Axel pulled his cell from his pants pocket, and I fleetingly wondered how he fit it in pants. They were so tight. He flipped it open. "Shit! I turned it off last night 'cuz I didn't want work to call me at three in the morning. I guess I forgot to turn it back on…" He held a button down and there was a quick string of notes as it turned on. 

Demyx laughed. "Well, you're here now. Let's get you two some drinks and donuts, then we'll go on the ferris wheel."

"Where's the ticket stand?" I asked. "I need to get some"

Demyx draped his arm over my shoulders and shook his head. "Zexy, Zexy, Zexy. When will you ever learn? We invited you, so you don't have to pay for anything. Actually, Axel invited you here, so _he_ should be buying your tickets, but I really don't mind." He pulled a book of tickets from his pocket and put it into my hands. "I already got you some."

"Hey, what about mine?" Axel whined. Demyx grinned and pulled another book from his pocket. "If you want it, you have to eat a donut."

Axel made a face, then turned, walking away. Demyx let go of me and grabbed Axel's shoulders. "Come on, just one," he pleaded. 

Axel sighed, turned around, and stuck his hand into the bag. He quickly popped the donut into his mouth, chewed it, and swallowed it. I chuckled a bit at the expression on his face. Demyx grinned and handed the book to Axel. 

He let go of Axel and slung his arm over my shoulders again. It must be nice to be tall. 

I was steered toward the stand then. "What do you want? Pepsi? Sprite? You seem like a Mountain Dew kind of person." 

I smiled a bit as I shook my head. "I can at least pay for my own drink." When we got to the counter, I ordered a Pepsi and a packet of Twizzlers. When I got my wallet out of my pocket, there was already a twenty on the counter, and Demyx was grinning like an idiot. 

The guy in the stall took the money and handed the change to Demyx, then handed me my drink and candy. I pouted as we walked away from the stall. "I said I can pay for it myself," I said. 

But Demyx continued to grin and stuffed his change into his pocket. "I know you said that, but I wanted to pay for you." 

I sighed and put the pack of Twizzlers into my pocket. Demyx grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the ferris wheel. Everyone else followed us at a slower pace. Demyx stopped at the end of the line . 

We only had to wait for a few minutes before we got on. Our seat raised a few feet, then stopped to let the others on. Then again. I looked over my shoulder to see Axel sitting with Roxas, and then Riku and Sora behind/under them. I turned forward again. 

"Oh, I forgot to ask if you're afraid of heights!" Demyx exclaimed, then rubbed the back of his head. "Are you?"

I shook my head. "I like to defy gravity."

Demyx laughed and nodded his head. "You make it sound so weird."

I watched the scenery as we rose above it. The ferris wheel came to a sudden stop. I looked down to see if anyone was getting on, but there was no line up anymore. I looked at Demyx, who looked just as confused as I felt, and shrugged. "We must have broken down." I pulled the licorice from my pocket and opened it. I handed one to Demyx. 

"Well, at least we won't starve," Demyx joked as he took the licorice. "Thanks."

After that, we talked about pointless things, like Axel and I had in the truck. The next time I looked down, probably a half hour later, I saw maintenance people working on some machinery at the bottom. 

"How is it going?" Demyx asked. I shrugged. 

"It's impossible to tell from here," I replied. "But me might be here for a while longer."

"Hey, Axel!" Demyx called down to the redhead. "What are they doing?"

Axel looked down, then looked back up and shrugged. "Just a minute!" He looked back down at Riku and Sora. "Ask the people down there what's going on!"

I couldn't see Riku's face from my position, but I could hear the scoff on his voice. "I'm too far away. This thing's huge! I'd have to throw them a note or something!"

Axel sighed and sat back. "This is the last time I let you take me on a ride that breaks down at such cliché moments" he said to Roxas, and I smiled at the truth in those words. 

It was a _total_ cliché moment for someone like me, who was interested in the person right next to me, and had been for a while. 

This would be a long wait. 

* * *

So, what do you all think? I personally really liked this chapter. And as much as it might seem like it, this is not a ZexionAxel ficc. At least...mostly it isn't. Axel will eventually fall for someone else...Not 100 percent sure who yet, though. Anyways, review, please! It'll be my birthday present 


	13. Live with me

Okay, so, I actually have a valid excuse this time besides my laziness for posting this so late. -Prepares for long before chapter rant- My mom introduced me to her coworker's son. He's almost 21 and really awesome!! So, we talked a bit over MSN, eventually met, and then eventually hooked up. That means that after knowing him for less than two months, I'm dating him!! Is it creepy that he's almost four years older than me? Everyone else makes a big deal out of it and I don't get why. My Mom and Step Dad accepted it quite easily... Any thoughts?

Thanks again to my lovely beta, Bluefox of the Moon, and all my reviewers. I love you all.

* * *

I sighed and leaned my head back against the headrest. "Hey, Sora, I've been meaning to talk to you…" I looked over at the speaker, Riku.

"Yeah? About what?" I asked.

He looked fidgety, it made me giggle. "Shut up!" he said defensively, and I did. "Anyway, I want to talk to you about our relationship. Are we going to tell everyone? Or just keep it secret?"

I giggled again. "Riku, Riku, Riku. You're too serious about things. Let's just act normally and let them notice any changes in our behavior. They prob'ly won't, though. Everyone's got stuff going on right now."

Riku gave me a curious look. "Like what? The only one I knew of was Axel's problem with his step dad, and that's been going on for a while now."

I blinked, then sighed dramatically. "When will you ever notice things? Axel's been having more problems with his step dad than usual. Demyx thinks there's something wrong with himself because he feels like everyone's running away from him, especially Zexion. Zexion...Well, I'm sure he's got a lot on his plate right now. I don't know his story yet. Nami and Kairi are having another fight and aren't talking to _anyone_. Roxas is confused as hell about his life, not to mention he's also failing a class or two and panicking about it. We were lucky to even be able to get him to come today," I took a breath.

Riku didn't say anything for a minute, and even then I had to poke him to get a response. "How do you know all of this? People don't trust you _that_ much, do they?"

I laughed and shook my head, "I overhear things."

"Oh, so you eavesdrop" he said, trying to correct me.

"Hey! I don't do it on purpose!! Well...most of the time, I don't!" I said loudly and tried to smack Riku, causing the seat to rock violently.

Someone from the ground yelled at us. "Stop moving the seat so much or you'll fall!"

"Sorry!" I called back and stayed still. Riku chuckled next to me and mussed up my hair.

"What a child."

--

I watched Riku and Sora, trying to hear what they were saying, but failing horribly. I looked up at a tap on my shoulder to see Zexion holding a piece of licorice toward me. I grinned and took the candy from his hand, briefly brushing my fingertips against his. He blushed just a tad.

I hesitated, then spoke. "Hey, Zexion, I wanna ask you something."

The grey haired boy looked up at me, a curious expression adorning his features. "About what?"

I reached toward him and gently pushed the hair away from his face, revealing his still bruised eye. He pulled away when he realized what I was doing and looked down.

I reached forward again, this time taking hold at the back of his neck to keep him from scooting even further away. "What are the bruises from?" I asked as gently as I could.

I watched Zexion's eyebrows furrow in thought and I sighed. "And no lying. I can practically see the gears moving in your mind for an excuse!" I grabbed the other side of his face and forced him to look at me. Which, as I realized too late, was a bad move. He flinched away and let out a whimper.

My heart shattered at the sound. I slowly pulled him into my chest and wrapped my arms around him. I could feel him relax slightly in my embrace, but he was still shaking.

"Please, tell me," I pleaded in a whisper. He shook his head, but also made no move to back away from me. I rested my cheek on the top of his head. "Is it from domestic abuse?" I whispered. I felt him grip the back of my shirt tightly before he looked up at me, eyes glistening and looking like a lost child.

I smiled sadly and placed a quick kiss on his forehead. Then I pulled him close to my chest again. "Move in with me."

* * *

You know what, you all should just expect shorter chapters from me. I don't think they're getting much longer...Anyways, what did you think? I love feedback, even if it's not all negative. If there's something you think I need to improve on, tell me and I'll to my best to fix it.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks Bluefox for betaing

* * *

  


It was just then that the Ferris wheel kicked into gear and I buried my face in Demyx's chest. "I can't," I whispered. I couldn't stop the tears flowing from my eyes. I wanted to accept the offer so badly, but I was scared.

"Why not?" I heard Demyx ask from above me.

Without removing my face from Demyx's now wet chest, I replied, "I have to take care of my mother. There's no one else to do it…"

"But she's the one who hurts you! Why the hell should you have to take care of her?!" Demyx said, rather loudly. I tried to pull away from him, but he tightened his grip around my shoulders so all I could manage was to look up at him desperately.

I noticed his angry expression change to one of worry and he freed one of his arms to wipe my eyes with his thumb. "I'm sorry."

I lowered my head. The Ferris wheel stopped again, but I barely noticed. I heard Demyx move. "They're letting everyone off now, I think." Then his hand was on the top of my head. "I don't want you to answer right now. I want you to think about it and get back to me when you decide. But remember," he gently lifted my face, his fingers under my chin, "even if you decline now, the offer will always be there."

After a considerable pause, I nodded my head. "Thank you," I whispered. He pulled me to his chest again and I rested my head on his shoulder.

We remained like that until we were let off the ride at the bottom. I stumbled a little, only realizing now that my leg had fallen asleep. Demyx took hold of my arm and led me toward a bench. We waited there for the others.

Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Riku were off the ride soon after us, and walked over. "Shit, that's the last time I let an amateur operate a ride that's taking me high up. I should've just climbed down the side!" Axel complained.

"It gave us all a chance to talk though, didn't it?" Sora asked.

"Nah, shorty didn't have anything of interest to say," Axel said, patting Roxas's head.

"I'm not _short_! You're just freakishly tall!" Roxas retorted, then crossed his arms, pouting.

There was a loud grumbling sound, and everyone stopped talking and looked at Sora, who laughed. "I'm hungry. Let's get some food"

"Hungry?! You _just_ ate, like, an hour ago!" Riku said incredulously, looking at the brunette as if he had a second head.

"Yeah, that was a bag of donuts, though! Not nearly filling enough for a growing boy like me," Sora smiled, poiting at himself with his thumb. "Besides, it's dinner time, and I'm supposed to eat at normal times."

Riku sighed. "I'm gonna go with Sora, anyone else wanna come along?"

Demyx looked at me. "You hungry?" I nodded. "We'll tag along then." He stood up and stepped forward. "Where're we going?"

"I figured we could just go to the food court in the mall, since it's right there."

"That works." Demyx started walking toward the mall, me following behind him, and everyone else following behind me.

I immediately regretted agreeing to enter the mall when we stepped through the doors. It was crowded with people.

"Oh yeah, it's Sunday, isn't it? It looks pretty busy," Demyx commented. I stayed close to his side. He noticed, and eventually took my hand in his as we walked.

After walking for a little while, we arrived at the food court. "What do you want to eat?" he asked me.

I looked around the food court before deciding. "McDonald's?" it sounded more like a question rather than an answer.

Demyx nodded. "Then let's go get McDonald's." He walked off toward said location and stopped at the end of the line. "Oh, short line." He grinned. "What do you want?"

"You're not buying my meal," I said.

"But I want to!" Demyx whined.

"No, I still owe you for Friday. Actually, I should be buying _your_ meal." I pulled out my wallet. "Now, what do you want?"

Demyx let out a resigned sigh. "Big Mac, please." Then he put his hand on my shoulder. "But don't think this is over. I _will_ win this war." He smiled a sly smile before dropping his hand from my shoulder.

When it was my turn, I ordered two Big Mac meals, paid, and then stood off to the side to wait for our food. Demyx had left to hold a table for us, since everyone else was in line still.

One of the employees placed a tray in front of me. "There you go, sir." I nodded at him, took the tray, and went to find Demyx. I quickly found him sitting with Axel, who had a rather small looking bowl of rice in front of him. I sat next to Demyx, placing the tray down in front of him.

"Are you not hungry?" I asked Axel.

Axel shook his head. "I'll tell you about it later."

I frowned, suspicious, but nodded and opened my burger.

--

It was an hour later when we decided to go back to the parking lot. We ended up going on a few more rides, just to use up our tickets, and then decided to meet back up in an hour at Demyx's house for a movie marathon.

I got a ride with Axel back to our street. I had to grab a few things from my house and tell my Mother that I would be out, and Axel had to grab some things too.

"So, you were going to tell me about something?" I broke the silence in the truck. The tape player was still on a quiet volume and neither of us had bothered to turn it back up.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that…" He turned his head to look at me. "I'm anorexic. That's why Demyx forced me to eat a donut today" He tapped the steering wheel with his fingers as I sat silently.

"Why?" I finally asked.

"Why what? Why am I anorexic? It's difficult to explain. It's not that I'm afraid people won't like me if I'm not thin or anything like that. I guess it's just 'cuz I'd gotten used to not eating a lot before, and just haven't corrected that." He glanced at me again. "Does it bother you?"

I shook my head. "How long have you been living like this?" I asked, ignoring his last question.

"Hmm...At least three years, I'd say," he replied. "Remember what I told you earlier? About my Mom? I was doing it then too, but I don't remember if that was when it started or not."

"Then it doesn't bother me," I told him. "If you've been doing it that long and it hasn't killed you, then I won't worry too much about you."

Axel grinned. "You'd worry about me?"

"Of course I would! You're my friend." I looked down at my hands. "You and Demyx, mostly, have been the first people in years to show me kindness. Of course I'll worry if something's going on that could harm you."

Axel ruffled my hair. "I can definitely see what he sees in you."

Before I could ask who he was referring to, the truck pulled into Axel's driveway and he hopped out. He opened my door for me. "How long do you think you'll need?"

I shrugged. "Shouldn't take long to get everything together. It just depends on how drunk Mom is." I got out of the truck and started toward my house. I was expecting to be hit, so I wasn't nervous. I'd gotten over the nervousness years ago.

I opened the door and stepped in, jumping when a glass hit the doorframe next to my head and broke.


	15. Party at Demyx's!

So, I'm alive!! :D I apologize for not updating for three quarters of a year, I hope you'll please forgive me!! Anyways, I think this chap's longer than usual... I think... I don't ever remember. I'M SORRY!!! Anyways, onwards!!

* * *

"Where were you today?!" Mom yelled at me.

"I told you last night that I was going out," I replied. I knew there was no point in arguing; she would always win. I lowered my head. "I'm sorry." I doubted she even remembered me asking.

I felt her hand strike the side of my head before hearing her walk away. This worried me. I watched her walk to the kitchen and, as soon as she was out of sight, bolted up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door and quickly stuffed things into my school bag, mostly clothes. I was about to leave when I realized I'd probably just end up sleeping at Demyx's tonight, so I also grabbed my school books.

I left my room and had reached the bottom of the stairs when I heard a kitchen drawer opening. I recognized the sound of a steak knife being pulled from the drawer and quickly ran from the house. When I reached Axel's driveway, I turned around to see my mother watching me from the doorway. This made me nervous, so I went to Axel's front door and knocked.

The door opened and there was a woman in the doorway. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Axel," I said, sounding a bit nervous.

"Oh, all right. Come inside." She stepped away from the door to let me in. "Are you the boy Axel's been hanging out with lately?"

I nodded.

She smiled at me before calling up the stairs, "Axel! Your friend is here" And then she looked back at me, though her eyes settled onto my stomach. "Oh my! Have you eaten lately? Are you hungry? Come with me." She took my hand and started toward what I assumed was the kitchen. "There's still some leftovers from dinner." She let go of my hand and pointed at the table as she went to the fridge.

"I'm fine, really. I appreciate your worry, but I just have a high metabolism," I said.

There was a bit of stomping before Axel appeared at the kitchen doorway. "Oh, Zexion, thought you'd take longer. I'll be ready to go in a few minutes."

I nodded and heard the thumping of his feet running back up the stairs.

"Oh, you're leaving so soon? You won't have time to eat, then."

"That's okay. I'm really not hungry right now, thank you." I went back toward the door and waited there for Axel.

Axel was down the stairs again in two minutes, still wearing his shoes.

"Axel, what have I told you about wearing your shoes in the house?"

"Um...not to? Sorry, Mom, never again." He gave his Mom a quick hug before opening the door. "See you tomorrow, probably." And with that, he left, with me following close behind.

---

There was a brief knocking on the door before I heard it open and a male's voice call out, "Anyone home? I've come to eat your snacks and watch your movies!"

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the kitchen. "Hey, what took you so long to get here?"

Axel jerked his head toward Zexion. "His Mom was being a spazz."

"Okay, well, everyone else should be back soon. Sora and Riku took a walk to find more weed and chips. Zexion ate them all last time." I patted Zexion's head when he looked down guiltily.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Around here, money doesn't matter." I went back into the kitchen. "Either of you want something to drink?"

I heard the sound of Axel running to the kitchen after me, and then the quiet shuffling of Zexion's feet. "Do you have booze?" Axel opened the fridge and snooped around before coming out with a bottle of beer in hand.

"Do you want one?" I offered.

He shook his head. "No, thanks. I don't drink."

"Aww, come on," Axel whined, "It's only fun when everyone drinks."

Zexion sighed and held out his hand. "Fine."

Axel smiled, placed his beer in Zexion's hand, and pulled out two more. I took one from his hand and went toward the stairs.

"Follow me, you two," I said. They quickly did so.

Once in my room, I flopped down on my bed and opened my beer. I took a large gulp, then pulled my sitar from the closet and started to play a random song I wrote.

---

I sat next to Demyx on his bed as he started to play. Axel snatched the bottle from my hands, opened it, and then held it to my lips. He slowly started tipping it before I finally took hold of the bottle, wrapped my lips around the opening, and took a sip.

I smacked my lips for a few seconds, trying to decide whether the flavor was good or not. It tasted like bread and something else. I finally took another sip and decided I liked it.

"Oh, he seems to enjoy it! Am I right?" Axel inquired.

I nodded and took another sip.

---

By time Riku and Sora got back, I was already giggling at nothing on the floor.

Riku stopped by where my head was and gaped at me. I raised my hand and waved childishly at him.

"How much did you let him have?!" the silver-haired boy asked incredulously.

"Only one bottle. I had no idea it was even possible to be that much a lightweight!" Axel laughed. "You gotta admit, though. He's really cute like this. He's making me think of the household kitten."

At that, I got up on my knees and playfully swatted at Axel's face. He grabbed my wrist (the left one) and pulled me forward.

"You're really, really cute when you're drunk." And with that, he lightly kissed my nose.

"Axel!" Demyx shouted jokingly. "Don't scare the poor kid!"

My face was beet red; I knew it. It was so hot all of a sudden, and I felt a little awkward. Axel just laughed, picked me up, and dropped me in Demyx's lap. Demyx wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face to mine.

"Don't worry. I won't let that big bad wolf scare you again," he said, still nuzzling my face. I simply smiled. I was so comfortable here. I was happy.

Roxas pulled something out of his pocket and started working with it, though I wasn't sure what it was. He was rolling up pieces of paper and putting them aside. I looked at Demyx curiously.

He grinned and rubbed my head. "You're adorably naïve." He lightly pushed me and I got off. I sat across from Roxas to further examine the rolls of paper.

"They're joints." Demyx crouched next to me. "Wanna try?"

I pretended to think for a second before nodding. Demyx then spent the next ten minutes teaching me how to roll them up properly, and then got me to do it.

After that, we went upstairs to the balcony on top of the house. I clung onto Demyx's arm the whole way, stumbling often. I marveled at the height of the balcony.

---

Zexion was hilarious the entire night. He was stumbling around and everything. It was adorable. By the end of the night, he had had three bottles of beer and shared a joint.

"Well, I'm gonna go crash on your couch. My buzz's starting to wear off, finally," Axel said. I looked at the clock and saw that it said four in the morning. _Lord of the Rings _was almost over.

I nodded. "You know where the extra pillows and blankets are, right?" I couldn't get up, yet again, because of a sleeping Zexion.

"Yep, the closet down the hall."

"Yep." I nodded. "What about you, Riku? Are you staying here tonight? If not, I can call you a cab."

Riku nodded. "That would be appreciated."

"Well, you have to dial. I'll just give you the money." I smiled as he shook his head as if he knew that was coming.

While Riku was calling the cab, Axel was straightening out my room for me, putting away the DDR mat we never ended up using, rolling the top of the bags of chips that weren't finished, and throwing my pillows back onto my bed.

"Thanks, Axe," I said. "Good night."

"Good night to you too. And good luck" He winked mischievously and left.

I snorted. "I'm not gonna have sex with him!" I shouted after him.

There was a groan from Zexion, who had his head in my lap. He turned his body so he was facing the other way, which just so happened to put his face in my crotch. I blushed a bit. Of course this had to happen right after Axel had said that...

"'Kay, the taxi's coming. It'll be here pretty quick, so I'm gonna wait downstairs," Riku said, putting the phone back on it's charger.

"My wallet's right there. Thirty should get you home." I pointed to my dresser.

He picked up my wallet and opened it. He pulled out two twenties. "There's nothing smaller than this."

"That's fine. Good night!" I waved at him.

"Thanks, Dem. I'll see you tomorrow." Riku left, closing the door behind him.

Now it was just Zexion and me...

Another groan from the sleeping kitten, and he let out a large sigh. The warmth turned me on a bit, and I cursed myself. _Don't go getting a hard on for a sleeping boy, Demyx! _

I sighed and tried to fall asleep. The credits were rolling, and the music helped me to relax, and almost fall asleep.

* * *

So, anyone got any embarassing drunk stories they may want me to include in my story for tomorrow morning? XD Cuz I will if I like them! Also, I should probably mention that I've never actually done drugs, and I only kind of know how to roll a joint because I saw some guys doing it on the bus... Yeah, I'm lame. But that's fine. So, if anyone wants to let me know if I'm wrong on the effects of drugs or anything like that, let me know, please! I try to be as accurate as possible without actually having to do drugs. Anyways, I love you all!! Thank you Blue Fox, for putting up with my horrid mistakes!! (Insert heart here)


	16. Anyone Home?

I don't know what to ramble about, except apologizing. No excuse this time, just my being lazy. Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Axel went up stairs to see if Zexion and Demyx were still sleeping, only to see Zexion leaned over the toilet as he walked by the washroom. "Zexy?" he asked, only a little worried.

"I'm all right, just hung over...I think." He then threw up into the toilet and flushed it, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Your first hangover?" Axel walked closer and patted the top of the other's head. Then he opened the mirror and pulled a bottle from the top shelf and offered it to the sick boy.

"Pepto Bismol? Will this actually help?" Zexion asked, taking the bottle meekly.

Axel shrugged. "Dunno, might just make you sicker. I wouldn't know what really helps, since I've never been thrown up from a hangover. I'll ask Demyx." He then left the washroom and knocked on Demyx's bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. "Demmy?" He poked his head inside to see the blonde still sleeping.

Slowly, Axel tiptoed into the room and crept toward the sleeping male. Then he jumped on the bed, straddling Demyx's stomach and holding his face an inch from the blonde's.

Demyx's eyes shot open. "What the hell Axel?!" He tried to push the taller off of him.

"But Demyyyx!!" Axel whined. Demyx finally managed to push him off of his bed and sat up.

"What is it, Axe?" He looked around. "Where's Zexion?"

The redhead stood up and cracked his neck. "That's the problem. He's over the toilet. Needs something to make him feel better."

Demyx quickly pulled a bottle from in his nightstand and sped to the washroom, where Zexion could be heard throwing up again.

"Zexy! Here, drink this. It's meant for hangovers." He opened the bottle and held it out to Zexion before looking into the toilet bowl. "Why is it pink...?"

"Pepto Bismol."

Axel rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that. Like I said, I didn't know if it'd actually work."

Just then, they heard the front door open and a woman's voice call, "Hello? Demmy-kins? We're hooome!"

Demyx smiled sheepishly at the nickname and went to greet his Mother.

Axel stayed to keep Zexion company. "Is that medicine helping yet?"

Zexion nodded. "I think so. My mouth finally stopped watering." Zexion moved to the sink to wash out his mouth, and then his face. Axel handed him a towel. Zexion rubbed his face dry and handed the towel back to Axel. "Thanks for trying to help me, Axel."

"Even though I only made it worse..." Axel said glumly.

Zexion looked up at him and smiled a bit. "At least you tried. That's the second most important thing."

"And the most important?"

"The sickness going away."

Demyx came back into the bathroom. "Sorry about that. Mom and Dad just got back from a week long vacation."

"Do they care that you have people over?" Zexion asked, worried.

Axel laughed and patted him lightly on the back. "Demyx's parents don't really care about anything. They buy us booze all the time, so long as we don't get hurt or drink too often."

"Wow..." Zexion lowered his head in thought. Then he looked back up. "What time is it?"

Demyx checked his cell phone. "Almost noon. Do you have to go home?"

Zexion nodded and went to Demyx's room to collect his things. "I can meet your parents next time, right?"

Demyx nodded happily. "Of course!"

"I should head off too. Gotta work in an hour. I'll drive you home, Zexion." Axel said, following Zexion down the stairs, Demyx following after as well.

"It's okay, you don't have to."

"Well, I gotta go home anyways, so might as well." Axel stepped into his shoes and checked his pockets for his keys and wallet, nodding in approval when he found he had them.

Zexion also pulled on his shoes, not bothering to tie them. "Thanks for everything, Demyx."

Demyx smiled and nodded. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Zexion opened the door and started outside. Axel followed him. "Thanks, Dem. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Dyme!!" He called into the house.

Zexion and Axel walked to Axel's truck and got in. Axel started up the engine and turned on the radio. "Oh yeah, it's Monday, isn't it? It's always nice to have a long weekend, but then it's so disappointing when it's over." Axel backed out of the driveway and started home. "And I even gotta work today!" He whined. "Oh well, at least I'll get paid extra due to the holiday. Then maybe I'll be able to get my rent in before that old man smacks me one."

"You have to pay rent?" Zexion questioned.

"Yeah. Mom's boyfriend's making me pay rent to stay there. Can't say I blame him though, since he'd be paying it on his own otherwise, though I wouldn't do the same thing if I were in his shoes." Axel pushed eject on his tape player, switched tapes, and dropped the other tape into the centre console. Rock music Zexion wasn't familiar with started playing and Axel tapped his fingers to the beat.

"Do you play any instruments?" Zexion asked after watching Axel's fingers for a while.

"Not anymore, no, but I played guitar for a little while. It was in the guitar course that I first started talking with Demyx." The redhead fast forwarded a bit of the tape and resumed tapping his fingers. "That was... Well, a long time ago now. He's been my longest friend. Not because he has a lot of money, though. I couldn't care less if he were a hobo. Well... maybe I'd care if he were a hobo... they're pushy. But that's beside the point!"

Zexion giggled at the driver's ramblings.

"Well, anyways," Axel continued. "There's something about him that just calls people with issues to him. He doesn't have a single friend who hasn't had a serious problem in their life. And he's always there for that problem. It's like... like he senses that someone needs kindness, and he talks to them."

"Serious problem?" Zexion parroted. "So... all the people he hangs out with...?"

Axel glanced at his passenger. "Yep. Roxas, Riku, Nams, Kairi, and us. All dysfunctional in some way."

Zexion frowned. "I wouldn't say dysfunctional..."

Axel laughed as he pulled into his own driveway. "Well, _I_ would!" He hopped out of the vehicle and let Zexion out. "Anyways, if you want a ride to school, I can give you a lift. Just be here by seven thirty, cuz that's when I leave. Or you can come earlier and chat with my Gramma. I don't usually get up before seven."

"Uh... it might be kinda awkward meeting your Grandma for the first time when you're still asleep. I'll just come at seven." Zexion rubbed the back of his head.

Axel shrugged. "Whatever. Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning, then. Night." Axel said as he turned to go inside, but then he stopped abruptly and turned back to Zexion. He lifted the slate haired boy's face by his chin and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, causing the other to blush. Axel laughed at the reaction and ruffled his hair. "G'night, sweetheart!" He said jokingly, then turned again to go inside.

Zexion shook his head and went across the street to his own home. Everything was quiet, and there were no bottles thrown at his head, even when the floor creaked. Zexion wondered what was wrong if his mother didn't attack him the instant he got home after leaving like he had the night before.

* * *

Just so you all know, I purposefully spelled it 'gramma' because that's how Axel pronounces it.

So, what did everyone think?


	17. Chapter 17

OHMYGOSHANUPDATE!

* * *

I went into my room to drop off my bag. Seeing light shining from under my mother's bedroom door, I went over and knocked lightly.

"Mom?" I asked softly. "Mom, are you up?" I turned the door handle and opened the door. There, my mother was sleeping peacefully on top of her blankets in the middle of her bed. I quietly closed the door, happy knowing that she did sleep sometimes. I went back down the stairs, grabbed a glass of water, and went to read on the couch.

It must have been about two hours later that I heard footsteps on the stairs. I looked up to see my mother coming down the stairs in her nightgown. Her long hair was messily tied behind her head, a few strands had been missed.

I tensed up when I saw her eyes go from sleepy to wide when she saw me. She rushed over to me, and before I had the chance to react, her arms were around me. She sat down next to me and was hugging me tightly, lovingly. When she pulled back, she looked worriedly at my face, and brought her hand up to brush against my cheek.

"Zexion honey, who gave you these bruises?" She asked. I stared stupidly at her for more than a minute, until realization suddenly dawned in her features, and she looked horrified. "I... did this... to you?" A tear fell from her eye, and she hugged me again. "I'm so sorry, Zexy honey. I'm so sorry..." She continuously muttered while rocking us back and forth. I could hear her crying into my shoulder, and her voice was getting raw as she just kept uttering apologies.

I wrapped my arms around her, still in shock that she had come to her senses. "It's okay, mom. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

She pulled away again and looked me in the eyes. "I love you, honey." Her eyes were red and bloodshot, she looked like she hadn't slept in a week. She leaned forward and kissed the faded bruise on my cheek. "I love you so much. Never forget that."

Then she stood and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. I followed her up the stairs and stopped in front of her bedroom door. "Mom?" I tried to open the door, but she had locked it. "Mom? Why did you lock the door?" I asked, making sure my voice was loud enough to carry through the door. "Mom?"

"Honey, I love you. When you think of me, please remember the mother who loved her child, and would never do anything to hurt him." I could barely hear her voice, almost like she was only talking to herself. "I love you."

Dread filled my chest when I heard a slight gurgling sound and then a thud from the other side of the door. "Mom? Mom?" No answer. "Mom? Answer me, mom. I love you too, so please answer me!" Still no answer. I banged my open hands against the door. "MOM!" I yelled and yelled for her to answer me, but I never got a response.

After ten minutes of this, I ran downstairs to call an ambulance. I gave them all the information they needed, and then ran back upstairs to continue trying to gain a response from the other side of the door.

Not even fifteen minutes later, the ambulance had arrived, along with a police officer. I directed them to her bedroom, and followed behind them. The police officer kicked the door in without a moment's hesitation, since he probably assumed it was locked. I peered into the room, standing on my toes to be able to see past a shoulder, and immediately regretted it. In the middle of the floor lay my mother, eyes wide, bloodied knife in her hand, blood soaking her shirt and the carpet beneath her.

The police officer covered my eyes and pulled me into the washroom. I must have looked sick, because not ten seconds later, I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. He rubbed my back awkwardly, probably trying to comfort me. He went to the sink and filled the cup that was there with water. "Do you have anyone you can stay with?" He asked while he handed me the cup of water. I nodded my head and drank deeply, tears streaming down my face.

He pat my shoulder. "Stay here for a minute. I'm gonna get one of the paramedics to take a look at you." He said and left, closing the door behind him.

Left in silence to my own thoughts, my mind automatically visualized the sight of my mother again, covered in her own blood. I retched again, accomplishing nothing but to bring up the water I had just drank. I rinsed my mouth with the rest of the water, and then curled up against the bathtub and cried.

A few minutes later, I heard a soft knock on the bathroom door. When I didn't answer, the door opened a crack ad one of the paramedics poked his head in. "You alright?" He asked as he let himself in. I continued to not respond. He closed the door behind him, knelt in front of me, and started checking my physical condition.

When he finished, he left and closed the door again. I could hear him talking on the other side, probably to the police. "He's mostly fine, physically. He seems to have a weak stomach, and he has a bit of a fever from the shock, but other than that, I couldn't find anything physically wrong with him other than that he could stand to eat a little bit more." Then a pause. "I really can't tell his mental condition right now, or even predict. He wouldn't say anything to me, but that could be a myriad of different reasons. He could be ignoring me, or too lost in thought to hear me, he could have lost his voice, it could be anything really. So we'll just have to keep an eye on him for now."

After a moment, the police officer came in. "So, now would be the best time to get you out of here." He offered his hand to help me up, which I grabbed onto and allowed him to pull me up. I must have looked as weak as I felt, because after he opened the door, he kept his hand hovering behind my back in case I fell. "Let's go to your room and pack some things, shall we? I'll help you, if you'd like."

I quietly walked to my bedroom, looking the opposite way from my mother's. I grabbed my messenger bag, dumped the dirty clothes on my bed, and refilled it with clean ones. I shoved my wallet and cell phone into my pockets, and dropped my keys into my bag (out of habit more than anything).

On my way out, my knees finally gave out, and the police officer had to catch me. He slung my bag over his shoulder, and then crouched, facing away, in front of me. "I'll carry you on my back. The stairs can be dangerous when your legs are jelly." I tried to smile as I grabbed hold of his shoulders, and he hoisted me up. I could tell that he was trying to cheer me up, and I appreciated it. "So where are we going?"

I tried to speak, but had to clear my throat when nothing came out at first. "Across the street, please." I was shocked at how raspy my voice sounded, like I hadn't used it in weeks.

He carried me down the stairs, but didn't stop to let me off, and instead just kept going. "The house right across the street there?" He asked.

"Yeah. My friend lives there, and he can drive me to my other friend's house if I can't stay with him." I explained.

"I noticed you had a cell phone. Mind giving me your number? Just so I can check up on you or give you new information." The police officer asked as we crossed the street.

I nodded. "Yeah"

He put me down in front of Axel's front door and pulled out a pen and a paper pad. I knocked on the door, while reciting my cell number to him.

Axel's mother opened the door. "Zexion? Oh, Axel's not home right now, he's at work." Then she saw the police officer.

The police officer smiled at her. "Excuse me ma'am, there was an incident, and Zexion here needs to stay with someone else for now. Is there any possibility that he could stay here?"

"An incident? Oh, well of course. Axel's friends are always welcome here." She ushered me into the house, taking the offered bag from the police, who nodded his head and left. She closed the door and looked at me. "What happened?"

I looked away from her. "I don't really want to talk about it. Is it alright if I just stay in Axel's room? I would like to be alone right now..." I trailed off.

"Oh, alright then. Here, let me show you where it is." She grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. She pointed to the left where there was one door with a "Beware of dog" sign hanging from it. "That's Axel's room, it's usually a mess. And then the bathroom is down here if you need it." She pointed to the right. There was a bend in the hallway, and at the end that I could see, there was a bathroom.

I nodded. "Actually, could I borrow a towel? I'd like to have a shower." I said.

"Yes, of course! Just use the one in there, I washed it this morning." She smiled at me. "Just call down the stairs if you need anything." She waited for me to confirm that I would, and then she went downstairs.

I went into the washroom, bringing my bag with, and locked the door. I undressed, grabbed my knife from my bag, and got in the shower.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't be expecting me to make a habit of this, cuz it'll never happen XD This one's a present, as a thank you for so many reviews! I just got Portal 2 and spent the day playing co-op with my hubby, super fun game!

I'm getting a new cell phone the day after tomorrow, I'm pretty excited for that too. Brand new Sony Ericsson Xperia Arc, my first smartphone! I finally gave up on my button fetish, but it'll be nice to have a good phone for once. The best part though is that I'm getting it for 100 CAD, even though it's supposed to be 650 CAD, because I changed my contract. So yeah, point is, I'll be enthralled with that for a while.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

I got out of the shower and looked under the sink for a first aid kit. I found it hidden under the towels. I pulled it out and took out what I needed. The cuts on my arm weren't very deep, and had mostly stopped bleeding, so I wouldn't need much gauze. I quickly bandaged them up and put the kit back where I had found it, under the towels. I pulled my change of clothes from my bag, got dressed, and sped to Axel's room.

I closed the door behind me before I actually took a look at what a mess it would be. I was shocked when I turned around. "What a mess!" I muttered to myself. I saw an old portable tape player lying on the desk with headphones sticking out the side, and picked it up. Without even checking what tape was in there (I could tell from the weight that there was one), I plugged the headphones into my ears and turned it on. It was loud, and the singer was practically screaming instead of singing, and it was perfect. Just what I needed to drown out my own thoughts and get to cleaning Axel's room.

I was cleaning for three hours until someone opened the bedroom door. I, of course, didn't notice. I couldn't hear anything past the screaming singer on the tape (Which I had rewound multiple times to keep from sitting in silence).

There was a tap on my shoulder and I jumped. "Zexy?" I spun around and saw Axel, wearing what I presumed were his work clothes. I turned off the tape player and shyly put it back on the desk.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd mind if I borrowed that..." I looked down at my feet. "Um... Is it alright if I stay here? I mean... just for the night. I don't have to, though, if you don't want. You don't seem to have very much space, and you said before that you have to pay rent and stuff, so I don't want to be a burden and all..." Axel put his hands on my shoulders to stop my rambling and I looked up at him. He looked concerned.

"Of course I don't mind if you stay here." He looked around at his clean room in awe. "So, how come you came over? Did something happen? How long have you been here?"

I opened my mouth, closed it, and opened it again. The memory came flooding back to me and tears welled up in my eyes. "A couple hours..." I lowered my head, knowing my voice would clue him in that I wasn't okay.

Axel grabbed my shoulders again. "Hey, what's wrong?" He looked to his bed and sat me down on it when he saw he didn't have to throw anything off, then sat next to me.

I cleared my throat before I spoke. "My mom... killed herself." The second half was mangled by my sobs, but I figured he understood when I felt him hug me and coo in my ear.

* * *

I hugged Zexion tightly. He was sobbing into my chest, clutching my shirt as if he were holding himself up. I pet his head gently, not really knowing what to do. I had never expected his mother to do such a thing, I'd never thought she'd be so selfish. We just sat there for five minutes like that, him crying, and my wondering how to help him. I reached into my pocket and fished out my phone.

"I'm calling Demyx, kay? He'll be more help to you than me." I said, rubbing his back. He didn't give any indignation that he had heard me, so I just continued looking for him in my cell phone contacts. I held the phone to my ear and waited. "Hey, Demyx? I need you to come down here to see Zexion, I think he could really use your magic right about now." I waited a moment, and closed the phone. "He'll be here in a few minutes." Zexion nodded a bit this time. I let go of him, pushed him so he was laying on my bed, and folded the blankets over him. "I'll be right back." I said as I went to the door.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hey mom, Demyx is coming over in a few minutes. Can we use the basement uninterrupted?" I asked.

"You know your father is planning to work down there, right? This is the only day he'll have time after dinner to fix that wall." She said, frowning at me.

I sighed irritatedly. "Okay, one, he is not my father. Two, please? I know it's the only day, but he can take today to relax, right? I mean, he's always working so hard, right? He can take one day, right?" I pleaded.

Mom frowned at me. "Call Jeff, it's not up to me." She said, and went back to preparing dinner. "Oh, is Demyx going to be eating here?" She asked.

"Uhh... I really don't know. Make enough for him, just in case. Worst case senario, we have leftovers for my lunch." I punched Jeff's number and held my cell phone to my ear. "Hey pops, Why don;'t you take a break and rest for today? Yes, I know it's your only day to work on the basement, but it's important. Okay, how about this; how about I do that bit you were going to do today before the next time you plan to work on it? And if I don't get it done, I'll pay double rent, how about that? Okay, thanks!" I flipped my phone shut. "Oh, mom, could you also boil some water? I wouldn't want to get in your way." I said as I made my way back up the stairs.

I went back into my room to see a caccoon of blankets lying in the middle of the bed. "Demyx should be here any minute. And mom's making dinner, it should be done in an hour or so. When Demyx gets here, we're gonna move to the basement, it's less stuffy down there." I sat down and unravelled the blankets from the other boy's face. "You alright?"

Zexion sniffed and nodded his head. I just noticed now that his eyes were bloodshot, and puffy, and still wet. I unrolled him from the blankets and grabbed his hands to pull him up, but stopped when I noticed him flinch. I pulled his sleeves up and looked at his crappy bandaging job. I sighed and started pulling the bandages off his wrist.

Zexion tried to pull his arm away. "What are you doing?" He asked, his voice raspy from crying.

"Calm down, I'm just re-wrapping it!" I waited for him to stop struggling, and pulled the rest of the bandage off. I checked to make sure he hadn't done too much damage, and seeing that the cuts were rather shallow, I checked to make sure he had taken proper care of them. Afterwards, I wrapped the bandage back around his wrist, making sure it was tight, but not too tight. "There you go. Oh, wait, something's missing." I paused, pretending to study his wrist. "Oh, I know!" I gently kissed the bandaging and smiled at him. "Now wipe those eyes, we're going downstairs." I stood and stretched my arms. I figured being cheery might help him not think too much.

There was a knock at the door when we got to the bottom of the stairs. I unlocked the door and kept walking, and Demyx helped himself in. "We're going to the basement." I said before leading Zexion downstairs, and Demyx followed.

I pointed to the couch. "You two sit there, I'm gonna go get some hot chocolate." I ran back up the stairs. I opened my phone and wrote a text message. _'His mom just killed herself.'_ and I sent it to Demyx. No point in needlessly saying out loud for poor Zexion to hear.


	19. Chapter 19

So, um, apologies. I can't believe I took so long to upload... worst part is that I wrote this in, like, literally 2 hours... Hope you guys are still interested! Anyway, not a super long or exciting chapter, but a necessary one, so bear with me. I love you guys so much!

* * *

My cell phone buzzed before I sat down on the couch. I silently flipped it open to read the message I had received. _"His mom just killed herself."_ I blinked, blinked again, and then it clicked. I tossed my cell onto the end table and sat as close as I possibly could next to Zexion.

"Zexion... shit, I'm so sorry..." I mumbled as I put my arm around his small shoulders. I pulled his face to look at me with my hand on his cheek. He didn't resist, didn't try to hide his face, just looked up at me with those heartbroken eyes of his. So full of the emotion he usually kept bottled up. I ran my thumb under his eye as I watched tears spill from the corners of his eyes. I pulled his face into my chest and pet his hair. "I'll hold you as long as you need, okay?" I said, rhetorically. "So just do what you gotta do. I'll be here forever if that's what you need."

There was no response at first, but then I felt his body shake, and then I could hear his full out sobs not a minute later. I just sat there holding him, alternating between petting his hair and his back until Axel came back a few minutes later with hot chocolate.

He placed the two mugs on the coffee table in front of the couch, pointing at the mug closest to Zexion, and then at said boy. He then sat down in the chair nearby. We sat silently until Zexion's sobs had calmed at least ten minutes later, and he sat up. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands while I reached forward to get his hot chocolate.

"Here, this'll make you feel better." I said, handing it to him. He took it after a moment, and then chugged it. After that, Axel and I tried to make small talk to take his mind off it, until I realized that Zexion was asleep against me.

I looked at him confused. "Poor Zexy cried himself to sleep." I said quietly.

"More like poor Zexy got drugged to sleep." Axel looked down at the floor, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "Don't worry about it! It's just some of my old sleeping medication. I figured he could use some help getting to sleep."

I frowned, playing with the slate hair again. "So, what happened?" I asked. He shrugged.

"No clue. I'd only been here for fifteen minutes or so when you got here. I called you right away." Axel leaned back in his seat, looking tired. "You wanna bring him to your place? There's no way he'll wake up along the way."

"I suppose that would be best. I'll ask my mom to call the school for him tomorrow morning. I doubt he'll want to go." With that I downed my hot chocolate and gestured for Axel to help me.

With a bit of effort, we had gotten Zexion into the backseat of my car. I closed the door and leaned against the car. "Thanks for calling me, Axel."

"Well, he needed you anyway." Axel shoved his hands into his pockets. "Text me tomorrow, kay?" I'm worried about him."

I nodded and walked over to the driver's side of my car. "Night." I opened the door and got in the car. I saw him give me a small nod before walking back to the front door. I backed the vehicle out of the driveway and drove home.


End file.
